31 Días
by AByC
Summary: Twilight Sparkle despierta en medio de un extraño cementerio sin poder recordar como llego allí, y al intentar averiguarlo, termina encontrando la tumba de una poni a la que ella conocía muy bien.
1. Nueva vida

_**hola a**_** todos **

**Es curioso que siempre que traiga nuevos fic's o actualizaciones de fic's empiece con esa frase. Hoy es especialmente raro ya que debería de empezar con un "adiós a todos" en lugar de un "hola a todos", como ya dije anteriormente la ultima vez que actualice "Past Sins" me voy de vacaciones a un lugar sin Internet (en realidad voy a tener Internet móvil pero es bastante lento y solo lo podré usar por poco tiempo) y por lo tanto no podre actualizar ninguno de mis fic's hasta que vuelva a casa (lo que sera como en febrero), pero voy a aprovechar esta ocasión para trabajar al máximo en mis propios fic's (y si tengo la oportunidad tal vez haga actualizaciones de vez en cuando). y cuando vuelva traeré actualizaciones de todos mis fic's (excepto Past Sins) y tal vez tenga escritos un par de One shots.**

**Pasando a otro tema recientemente descubrí que me inspiro muy fácilmente. Por ejemplo, el otro día me dolía la pierna y se me ocurrió un fic que sera protagonizado por Applejack en un futuro, o cuando estaba traduciendo Past Sins apareció la palabra "_Doppelgänger_", la investigue para conocer su significado y se me ocurrió el fic que están apunto de leer, que raro ¿no?.**

**En todo caso, esta primera parte es solo introductoria (por lo que es un poco corta) y entenderán más la historia a medida que avance. Sin molestarlos más los dejo leer en paz.**

**P.D: Cuando lean este fic es preferente que simulen que los años y las fechas de Equestria están sincronizadas con las de la tierra**

**_Introducción: Una noticia lapidaria_**

El césped estaba frío húmedo. El lugar estaba completamente mojado. A medida que ella despertaba poco a poco empezaba a captar de manera lenta lo inusual del ambiente que la rodeaba, no estaba durmiendo en su cama, estaba sobre las briznas de césped. Estaba lloviendo, el agua caía sobre ella y el resto del lugar sin ninguna piedad, y ella seguía ahí recostada. Se hubiese levantado antes pero su cuerpo le dolía, principalmente sus cascos y su cabeza.

Sus latidos se sentían extraños en su pecho, como si hubiese olvidado cómo se sentían, al tocar el césped, al sentir el agua, al respirar. Por alguna razón todo parecía tan común y a la vez tan extraño, sus ojos le ardían pero no le molestaba, al contrario, la sensación de dolor por alguna razón la hacía sentir bien, no porque el dolor fuera placentero, sino porque lo sentía.

Sentir era una emoción que recordaba con claridad pero a la vez creía haber olvidado. ¿Por qué sentir se apreciaba de forma tan extraña?

"No olvides el trato"

Una voz masculina resonó en su cabeza queriendo recordarle algo que aparentemente ella había olvidado. La voz no era de nadie que ella conociese, al menos, no a fondo, pero, por alguna razón, esa voz se sentía tan….familiar, como si ella hubiese compartido un largo periodo de tiempo con el dueño de esta pero sin recordar quién era.

Sus cascos le dolían, logro pararse sobre sus cascos a pesar de lo mucho que le dolían, paulatinamente el ardor en sus ojos paro, más no así el del resto de su cuerpo.

Empezó a examinar su alrededor, era un lugar bastante curioso, habían muchas piedras, casi todas de igual forma, tamaño y color, las que eran diferentes solían ser mucho más grandes que el resto de un color plateado o dorado. Intento mirar en nuevas direcciones las mismas piedras uniformes se repetían por todo el lugar, de manera constante y ordenada. Curiosamente ella misma estaba bastante cerca de una de estas, al mirarla detenidamente esta tenía un grabado.

"Aquí yace Juicy Berry, Amada madre, esposa y abuela"

Twilight no lo podía creer, estaba durmiendo en un cementerio, precisamente frente a la tumba de un poni. Inmediatamente empezó a pedir disculpas a la difunta, si bien ella era bastante escéptica respecto al tema de los fantasmas y esas cosas, ella tenía un profundo respeto hacia aquellos ponis que vivieron antes que ella debido a que era muy consciente de que gracias a aquellos que vivieron y murieron en el pasado Equestria es el reino que es hoy.

Una vez termino de pedir disculpas a la fallecida, intento empezar a recordar que hacia dormida en medio de un cementerio, pero no pudo. Su cabeza le dolía, y de manera oportuna la sangre empezó a rodar de su nuca a su rostro, se limpio la cara con un casco, luego con otro casco tocó la zona más dolida de su cabeza, al hacerlo el malestar provoco que ella hiciese una mueca de dolor, al retirar su casco ella pudo apreciar claramente más sangre, evidencia definitiva de que ella se había golpeado la cabeza, lo que explicaría su ligera amnesia.

Buscó algún otro lugar que estuviese manchado con sangre dentro de la zona del cementerio en la que ella había despertado con la intención de poder saber donde se había golpeado, pero no encontró nada, posiblemente la lluvia habría borrado la sangre.

Esta vez miro hacia el suelo para descubrir una línea de huellas que empezaban más allá de lo que ella podía ver y terminaban bajo sus propios cascos, eran sus propias huellas y afortunadamente, la lluvia no las había borrado aun. Decidió seguirlas, para de ese modo averiguar qué es lo que estaba haciendo antes de golpearse su cabeza.

La claridad del lugar, a pesar de todas esas nubes de lluvia, permitía apreciar que era de día aun, aunque la poca cantidad de luz que había le indicaba que pronto anochecería, y debería de apresurarse.

El cementerio era un lugar bastante extenso, mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba, aparentemente, muchos ponis habían vivido en Ponyville antes, o al menos eso creía ella, debido a que no estaba segura de estar aun en Ponyville. De hecho ella podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo y era totalmente incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado ahí.

Sus huellas tenían un patrón algo irregular, no eran la huellas de una poni que caminase normalmente, en realidad eran las de un poni que se había bebido muchas jarras de cidra antes de caminar, las huellas primero tenían una trayectoria recta, luego se desviaban a la derecha para después de un rato recuperar trayectoria recta solo para volver a desviarse una vez más.

"Tal vez estaba ebria" pensó, pero luego lo descarto. Si bien le dolía la cabeza, era debido al golpe que se había dado en la cabeza y no por una resaca.

En su cabeza se barajaron varias posibilidades acerca de que estaba haciendo ella en un cementerio, la conclusión más lógica y sencilla a la que pudo llegar era que ella fue a visitar a alguien, pero… ¿a quién? Hasta donde ella sabía, ninguno de sus parientes o amigas había muerto, por lo tanto lo más posible es que ella haya acompañado a alguna de sus amigas al cementerio, el problema residía en la siguiente pregunta: ¿porque ella habría hecho eso? si bien ella no tenia problema con acompañar a sus amigas a cualquier lugar, lo extraño era que nadie le dice a un amigo "Hey, ¿me acompañas al cementerio?" por lo tanto el único motivo por el que ella acompañaría a una amiga a un cementerio seria porque debió de haber asistido a algún funeral, pero la pregunta seguía en pie….. ¿De quién era el funeral?

Esa no era la única pregunta que tenia, si ella se desmayo de regreso del funeral ¿Por qué la dejaron allí bajo la lluvia? Nada tenía sentido.

Al poco andar el rastro desapareció, al parecer esa zona había sido borrada por la lluvia. Afortunadamente, al levantar la cabeza, la unicornio purpura pudo apreciar claramente una tumba, esta estaba rodeada de muchas huellas, aparentemente, tal tumba había recibido visitas de muchos ponis ese día. Tal vez esa era la tumba que ella había visitado.

La tumba era de aquellas que eran diferentes a las otras, era notoriamente más grande que el resto, tal vez una de las más grandes del cementerio, esta tumba no era ni dorada ni plateada, estaba cubiertas con una muy atractiva capa de gemas las cuales armonizaban de manera preciosa entre ellas. La lapida brillaba tanto que era difícil verla sin entrecerrar los ojos un poco.

La tumba tenía muchas flores, doce ramos para ser más específicos, todos eran iguales en tamaño con la excepción de uno que era particularmente más grande, pero las flores eran distintas tanto en su especie como en la forma en que estaban ordenadas, esto era otra señal el difunto (a) había recibido visitas últimamente.

Aun así, ella no presto mucha atención a las flores y se acerco directamente a la tumba. Se apresuro tanto que terminó tropezando con un pequeño montículo de tierra que había en el suelo, lo cual la hizo caer al suelo. Al levantarse se puso a mirar detenidamente el montículo con el que había tropezado. Este tenía forma semicircular, y demostraba que alguien había estado cavando recientemente en esa zona, la cual estaba curiosamente sobre la tumba.

Ella no le dio mucha importancia a este hecho, supuso que se debía al reciente entierro del fallecido(a) y paso directamente a leer el epitafio debido a la necesidad que tenia de saber quién era el difunto(a).

Al leer el nombre Twilight no lo podía creer, lo que ella estaba leyendo era…era imposible y a la vez doloroso. Sin expresión alguna, las lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro, lo que ella estaba leyendo no podía ser cierto, era como una mala broma, era como estar en medio de una novela de horror, una muy horrible pesadilla. El nombre que ella estaba leyendo era algo simplemente inaudito.

Mientras ella lloraba en silencio bajo la empapante lluvia, en la mojada y lujosa lapida se podía leer un claro y terrorífico epitafio

"1994-2013"

"Aquí yace Twilight Sparkle, leal estudiante de la princesa Celestia, querida hija y hermana, elemento de la magia y sobre todo una muy, pero muy querida Amiga"

**Al volver de vacaciones traeré la ultima parte de "matar a una mosca" y luego empezare a trabajar a fondo tanto en este fic, como con "Past Sins" y "hace 1000 años". A veces pienso que estoy mordiendo más de lo que puedo masticar.**

**Bueno me despido dedicándole esta parte a mi querida hermana que esta de cumpleaños y recordándoles que vuelvo a mediados de febrero. Adios**


	2. ¿Te conozco?

_**Hola a**_** todos**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo esas palabras. Quisiera empezar por decir que si bien estamos a Marzo y prometí que este capitulo saldría para febrero, hubo una serie eventos desafortunados que impidieron que eso sucediese. Primero el computador en el que trabajaba ****murió, por lo que perdí, los capítulos de "Past sins", varios capítulos de "hace 1000 años" el final de "matar una mosca" y este mismo capitulo que acabo de publicar. Sin embargo al volver a mi casa me vi dispuesto a volver a comenzar mi trabajo desde otro computador que había en mi casa, pero al empezar a ocuparlo note que había una inmensidad de virus en este, entonces descargue un antivirus, hice un análisis y borre todos los virus que este tenia. Sin embargo, yo no sabia que al oprimir el botón borrar también borraba el archivo y por lo tanto borre un importante archivo y el computador murió (fue tonto lo se), sin embargo lo mandamos a arreglar con un pariente, y ahora, 2 semanas después, recupere mi computador y he vuelto más malvado que nunca.  
**

**Ahora sin interrumpirlos más los dejo leer en paz**

_**Día 1: ¿Te conozco?**_

La lechuga, el tomate y el pan armonizaban dentro de su boca, provocando su total deleite con el sándwich de margarita que Spike, su pequeño asistente le había ofrecido de desayuno, ella estaba totalmente segura de que si alguien sabia hacer un sándwich era Spike.

-¿Qué tal tu Sándwich?- Pregunto su asistente-Es digno de una princesa- dijo bromista

-Totalmente- respondió una vez que devoro el sándwich totalmente -Por cierto Spike, esta tarde tendrás que encargarte tu solo de la biblioteca-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó sorprendido

-Le prometí a las chicas ayudarlas con algunas de sus tareas, los más probable es que vuelva en la noche, mucho después de la hora de cierre. Pero no te preocupes, no te dejaría solo si no supiera que eres totalmente capaz de encargarte tu solo de la biblioteca-

-Ok- suspiró resignado

Twilight se levantó de la mesa e hizo levitar sus alforjas sobre su espalda, se despidió cariñosamente de spike y le anunció que almorzaría en casa de Applejack, luego abrió la puerta y al salir todo se fue a blanco...

...Eso era lo ultimo que ella recordaba.

* * *

La lluvia y el lodo solo hacían que se cansara más de lo que debería. Llevaba al menos media hora cavando, utilizando tanto sus patas como su magia, se habría ayudado de sus alas pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que ya no las poseía, no fue una perdida muy dolorosa, después de todo había vivido toda su vida sin ellas, y no le fue difícil acostumbrase a la nueva ausencia de estas. Ella necesitaba urgentemente ver, saber si aquel epitafio mentía o no. Ella necesitaba llegara al fondo abrir ese ataúd y encontrar lo que tuviese que encontrar ahí.

Ella tenia el don de la inteligencia, don que se caracteriza por venir siempre acompañado de los dones de la observación y la deducción. La madera del ataúd no era del roble convencional, era otro tipo de madera, era la madera de un manzano, Seguramente Applejack lo corto de su huerto y y lo usó para el ataúd. Un gesto bastante noble el cual le causo un par de lagrimas

Aún así ese no era el detalle más importante del ataúd. En este habia un gran agujero por el que había pasado bastante tierra, el agujero era suficiente mente ancho para que pasase un poni adulto. Los que más resaltaba de esta irregularidad era sus bordes, los cuales estaban claramente quemados, y no eran las quemaduras que dejaría un fuego convencional, No, eran las quemaduras que solo la magia podia dejar.

Su capacidad de deducción le indicó rápidamente que lo más probable es que ella fue la que hizo ese agujero y salio por el, luego con sus cascos hizo un túnel hacia la superficie el cual tapo al salir, tal vez el golpe en la cabeza le provocó una ligera amnesia impidiéndole recordar esos eventos ahora tan obvios. Pero...¿Acaso era ella un fantasma? ¿Un Zombie o un monstruo?

-Hagámoslo- se escuchó su propia voz en el horizonte, a la lejanía.

-31 Días- se escucho ahora la voz de otro poni, pues las voces no estaban fuera, sino dentro de su cabeza. y continuaban.

-como mínimo con las 5- dijo la otra voz

-343 es despiadado-

-El reino esta en caos- Las voces no solo estaban fuera de contexto, sino que ademas eran molestas y provocaban un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Una semana-

-Victima de las circunstancias-

-La tragedia del Friendship express-

-¿Lista?-

-Lista-Para estas alturas ya no aguantó más el dolor y corrió, tan lejos y rápido como le fue posible y para cuando salio del cementerio, las voces ya habían callado.

Alzo la mirada y descubrió al instante donde estaba.

La arquitectura, el color, la forma, el diseño, las calles, las ventanas, las casa, los edificios, todo delataba a su querida ciudad natal donde nació y creció, Canterlot, no pudo evitar pensar inmediatamente en sus padres y en su mentora, en visitarlos, en hablarles, pero...¿Que pasaría?. Gran parte de su conocimiento lo adquirió en los libros y de estos mismos aprendió que los ponis tienden a temer a lo desconocido, tal era el caso del desdichado ponystein. tal vez primero debería ir a Ponyville y pedir asesoría de alguna de sus amigas, ya que ella confiaba en que si alguien la aceptaría serian sus amigas, por lo tanto se decidió inmediatamente partir a la estación y tomar el primer tren a Ponyville.

En su camino a la estación no miro las calles, no miro las casas ni a los ponis. tuvo que ver las calles para orientarse eso es verdad, pero fuera de eso nunca presto la más mínima atención a ninguno de sus detalles, estaba tan centrada en llegar a la estación que no fue capaz de notar todo lo que la ciudad había cambiado.

* * *

La vías vibraban, la tierra temblaba, las pequeñas piedras en el camino saltaban , el silbato pitaba y el tren llegaba a la estación.

Para ser ella tan inteligente fue bastante tonto no haberse fijado en el hecho de que no tenia dinero . Resignada se dio media vuelta mientras se percataba de que no tenia otra opción más que llegar a ponyville caminando.

Y entonces la vio, haciendo fila para entrar al tren, ella no podía evitar pensar cosas como "¿Es ella? ¿Se le parece bastante? ¿No es esa su marca? ¡Si lo es! ¡Es ella, es ella!" y totalmente entusiasmada empezó a correr gritando un solo nombre.

-¡Rarity!- La aludida se dio media vuelta y empezó a buscar a la persona que lo llamaba, su pelaje seguía igual de bien cuidado como estaba antes, su estilo se mantenía único y su cabello... su cabello aun era fabuloso.

-Hola, Rarity, antes de que digas nada, se que debe ser increíblemente extraño para ti verme aquí, y créeme fue aun más extraño para mi despertar en medio de un...-

-Disculpa, querida- Interrumpió Rarity-Resulta que tengo mala memoria ¿Te conozco?-

**Si lo sé el capitulo es bastante corto. De hecho fue por eso que fue el primer capitulo que reescribí **

**Bueno antes de despedirme quiero decir que los próximos capítulos (tanto de este como otros fics) se tardaran un poco en llegar en especial los de Past Sins, Debido a que debo reescribirlos y traducirlos todo de nuevo. Asi que imploro un poco de paciencia. Habiendo dicho eso me despido.**


	3. ¿Azar?

**_Dia 1 Parte 3: ¿Azar? _**

-Su boleto, por favor- pidió el fiscalizador del tren, él había estado largo rato en aquella fila, esperando pacientemente por este momento y finalmente poder abordar el tren y poder volver finalmente a su hogar. Al mismo tiempo que el fiscalizador examinaba el boleto, el rogaba secretamente por no ser reconocido, pues su fama le resultaba bastante contraproducente cuando quería hacer algo como viajar en tren, sin embargo, en esta ocasión la suerte no estuvo de su lado

-¿de casualidad no es usted...?-intento preguntar el fiscalizador

-sí lo soy- si bien su fama le resultaba bastante molesta el nunca negaba su identidad a pesar de lo riesgoso que esto pudiese resultar. El fiscalizador lo miro indignado y con sus cascos rompió el boleto en varios trozos, luego lo miro sonriente y pidio una sola cosa

-su boleto-

Él lo miro indignado y molesto, sin embargo uno de sus mayores defectos era su excelente manejo de la ira y consecuente con eso, simplemente tomo su mochila se retiró de la estación sin armar escándalo.

* * *

Ella, con sus ojos hinchados por las ya desaparecidas lagrimas, había estado observando cuidadosamente la ciudad en el ultimo par de horas, los edificios no parecían tan cuidados como antes y más de alguno se encontraba en reparación y eso ignorando aquellos edificios que, al parecer, habían sido incendiados y nadie parecía estar reparando, bueno eso era al menos en la zona este de la ciudad porque si mirabas la zona oeste era idéntica a como ella la recordaba.

Y en eso estuvo centrada su atención hasta que observo como un poni que iba pasando por ahí terminó de leer un periódico y lo desecho a la basura. En una situación desconocida ella sabia que un periódico era fundamental para conseguir aunque sea un poco de información sobre el entorno que te rodea y por ello lo recogió casi de inmediato.

Al tomar el periódico no fue ni la portada ni el el titular lo que llamó su atención sino la fecha, Domigo 23 de enero de 2016. 2013...su propia tumba decía 2013 ella había estado muerta por más de 3 años, lo que significaba que ahora ella tendría que tener 22 años, pero tan solo ayer ella tenia 19, eso era algo bastante desconsolador, pero después de lo de Rarity, nada podía desanimarla ni confundirla más

"3 años" pensó "¿cuanto habrá cambiado Equestria en 3 años?" decidió que la única forma de averiguarlo era seguir leyendo, abrió el periódico y se aventuro a lo que pudiese encontrar.

* * *

Ella no podía creer cuanto habian cambiado las noticias, hace tres años en esas mismas paginas solian haber noticias sobre el nacimiento de siameses o cosas así, ahora hablaba sobre un asesinato en la clle Elm, un robo con uso de arma blanca en contra de una familia ¡en su propio hogar! , que clase de noticias tan poco tranquilizadoras eran aquellas. Sin embargo entre tanto titular espantoso encontró una noticia particular que llamó su atención "Destacado autor publicara libro sobre el Celestismo y su influencia en la historia" decia el titular "Celestismo" penso confundida para luego continuar leyendo

"El Celestismo ya tiene su primer libro llamado "Celestimos en la histora" escritó por el autor ,Wrote Past, se prevee que sera un Best Seller y su primera edición tendrá una tirada de ¡3 Millones de copias!"

"Para que los lectores recuerden, el Celestismo, también llamado Helenismo, fue la practica usada por la Princesa Celestia desde hace 2500 años, sin el conocimiento de su co-gobernante la Princesa Luna, que consistía en la utilización de los medios de prensa con el objetivo de ocultar de los civiles cualquier acto ilícito cometido por los mismos para así dar la imagen de una sociedad Utópica es decir, si alguien cometía un robo se le enjuiciaba en secreto y se le daba una condena en secreto. De manera sorprendente en Celestismo tuvo efectos bastante positivos sobre la población, sin embargo despues de acontecimientos como el asesinato de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, el juicio 343, la noche en que no salio la luna y la tragedia del Friendship express, provocaron que el Celestismo se colapsara y toda la información salio a la luz siendo revelada finalmente por la misma princesa Celestia y los medios de comunicación. Ahora toda esta información y mucho más estara disponible en el libro que saldrá la próxima semana"

Sus ojos se habían quedado retenidos sobre la precisa frase que mencionaba su asesinato y sin ser capaz de pensar en quien podría haber sido capaz de aquello, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que preguntarse quien había sido su asesino no serviría de nada decidió seguir leyendo, cosa que hacia al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún refugio de la lluvia.

"En este libro también se incluirá el caso B.S ocurrido hace 1000 años, en el cual se acuso al imputado de asesinar a su esposa, para luego ser polemicamente declarado inocente sin prueba alguna de esto. Este caso se destaca por ser el único que el Celestismo no pudo ocultar en su totalidad rebajándolo a la categoría de mito urbano"

No fue aquella la única noticia interesante que había en aquél periódico ya que al cambiar las húmedas paginas de su periódico encontró en letras grandes el titular "Ayer se conmemoraron tres años desde el asesinato de la princesa Twilight Sparkle"

"Con motivo del aniversario del fallecimiento de la querida Princesa, se convocó a una masiva celebración en el cementerio de la ciudad de Canterlot, donde asistió una multitud de 3mil ponis de entre los que destacaron la princesas Celestia y Luna, los familiares de la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, el ciudadano 343, al igual que los años anteriores, quiso asistir pero se le negó la entrada. Al terminar el evento todos los asistentes se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, ciudades y pueblos con excepción de la famosa modista Rarity quien se tuvo que quedar un día más debido a que tenia algunos negocios que atender en la ciudad"

Ella analizaba ansiosa todo lo leido con el objetivo de no perderse ningun detalle importante, no lo hizo. Intentando repasar lo descubierto desde que desperto en el cementerio hasta ahora, ella sabia lo siguiente: estaba muerta, pero al parecer estaba viva, al parecer Rarity la olvido, sin embargo, asistió al aniversario de su muerte, por lo que aquella posibilidad quedaba descartada. Además murió asesinada y el numero 343,sea lo que sea, parecía ser importante.

El periódico a pesar de ser sostenido por la magia de Twilight, salio volando lejos de allí, ella lo intento recuperar usando magia pero no fue posible así que no le quedo otra que seguir aquel pedazo de papel, el periódico termino en una especie de callejón en el cual la lluvia no alcanzaba a entrar, el agua se escurría por sus patas empapando cualquier lugar que ella pisase . Luego de recoger aquel valioso ejemplar tan lleno de información se dio media vuelta para salir del callejón si bien parecía un buen lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia, no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Al girarse se encontró delante de un corpulento unicornio el cual estaba fumando un apestoso cigarro.

-Hola señorita, veo que ha entrado en mi callejón- dijo mientras que con su corpulencia la obligaba discretamente a retroceder al fondo del callejón-eso no me gusta mucho-

-¿es su callejón? no lo sabia, me retirare de enseguida- la posibilidad de estar frente a uno de aquellos malvados ponis de los que el periódico hablaba le asustaba.

-usted no lo entiende señorita- había algo en su voz que hacia que cada vez que pronunciase la palabra "señorita" sonase grotesco-todo poni que entra en mi callejón no se va sin dejar algo a cambio-

-pero yo no tengo nada ¿que podría dejarle a cambio ?- dijo mientras sus flancos tocaban contra la pared del callejon, estuvo apunto de usar un hechizo para teletransportarse, sin embargo, el corpulento unicornio se le adelanto y puso un cuchillo cercano a su cuello"si te atreves a usar magia te aseguro que lo que me dejaras sera tu cuerno"

Ella estaba perdida, nadie podría realizar el hechizo de teletransportacion lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar se herido por aquel arma.

"pe...pero..yo...yo no tengo nada"

"¿por que no te das media vuelta? estoy bastante seguro de que tienes mucho más de lo que crees" ella comprendía para donde iba esto, solo un niño podría ser tan ingenuo como para no comprenderlo. miro a su alrededor buscando ayuda pero solo se encontró con las paredes del callejón, ella desesperada comenzó a llorar.

-no...No...¡NO! ¡No lo haré!- el unicornio parecía ser bastante temperamental pues esto ultimo le molesto bastante, el cuchillo se elevo a una altura cercana a la del ojo izquierdo e hizo un corte bastante profundo bajo la pupila sin dañar el ojo, este empezó a sangrar de manera bastante profunda

-No me interesa si no quieres- dijo mientras la tomaba bruscamente de una de sus patas delanteras y la azotó contra la pared-Lo harás de todos modos-

-Suéltala- del otro lado del callejón se escucho la calmada voz de un tercer poni

El malhechor giro la cabeza molesto-¿por qué debería hacerte cas...?- su rostro palideció al ver a este tercer poni, era un poni de tierra con una musculatura bastante inferior a la del musculoso unicornio, era gris de crin color verde marino y solo llevaba consigo una mochila sobre su lomo.

-retírate- ordeno el poni de tierra cuya marca eran un par de engranajes.

-vale, me voy- dijo el unicornio intentando demostrar el menor miedo posible, no lo consiguió. mientras se retiraba del callejón desviaba la mirada del poni gris, sin embargo este no le quitó un ojo de encima en ningún momento.

-detente- le ordeno el poni de tierra al unicornio el cual obedeció silencioso. El poni de tierra se le acerco y con un casco le quitó el cigarro del hocico, para luego volver a ordenarle que se retirara. una vez el fornido unicornio se retiro del lugar el poni de tierra se dirigió hacia Twilight lentamente.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó, Twilight mantuvo silencio sin contestar, el solo solto una pequeña risa-descuida, yo no te haré daño-

-¿por qué te hizo caso aquel poni?-

-si bien mi reputación no es muy buena. tengo bastante influencia sobre algunos ponis, principalmente los cobardes- respondió mientras observaba el corte bajo su mejilla el cual seguía sangrando-es un corte bastante profundo en la piel pero no daño nada importante. sin embargo si sigue sangrando podría ser perjudicial, tal vez si lo cauterizó...-observó mientras que con su casco izquierdo sostenía el cigarro el cual él no había logrado llegado a su hocico en ningún momento-esto te va doler un poco -

-¿quAAHHHH?-su pregunta fue interrumpida por el calor del cigarro quemando contra su mejilla, el dolor era casi más grande que el causado por el corte del filoso cuchillo-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-cauterice el corte, así me aseguro de que no sangre más-

-¡¿por qué no me preguntaste antes?!-

-pues, porque no habrías dejado, obvio- este comentario le enojo mucho, pero antes de que se diese cuenta el poni de tierra ya se empezaba a retirarse, esta repentina acción la obligo a olvidarse de su enojo.

-¡Hey, espera!-gritó ella, el poni de tierra se dio media vuelta hacia donde ella estaba

-¿que pasa?-

-no te he agradecido- ella no habia olvidado sus modales de cuando estudio en la escuela de unicornios superdotados de Celestia

-ah, bueno, de nada- dijo para después volver a darse media vuelta y seguir su camino.

-¡espera!- volvio a pedir

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto molesto pero con una expresión de absoluta indiferencia.

-¿como te llamas?- ante esta pregunta su mirada cambio de indiferencia a interés.

-¿no lo sabes?- pregunto extrañado y un poco entusiasmado

-¿por qué debería saberlo, acaso eres famoso?-

-de hecho, sí, soy un poco famoso, acaso no notaste como me reconoció aquel unicornio-

-¿por qué eres famoso?- pregunto curiosa.

-bueno, veras, después de que ocurrió la noche en que no salio la luna mi rostro acaparo un par de portadas, nada del otro mundo- dijo tratando de restarle importancia a su fama.-a propósito ¿necesitas que te algo? ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa o a tu trabajo o a donde vayas?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-eso seria de gran ayuda- respondió para luego desanimarse-pero no tengo nada de eso- dijo agachando las orejas.

-vaya, así que eres una de las damnificadas del incendio, eso es problemático- luego de esta observación su rostro se ilumino, señalando que tenia una idea.-¿por que no me acompañas? tengo un amigo que te puede dar trabajo y alojamiento-

-no lo sé, después de lo ocurrido ¿como saber si puedo confiar en tí?- dijo pensando en el unicornio que acababa de conocer

-honestamente, no tienes ningún modo de saber aquello. Así que como lo veo yo, o te arriesgas o no lo haces- A Twilight no le costo mucho decidir, no tenia nada que perder, ademas, el era un poni de tierra, si resultaba malvado ella podría controlarlo siempre y cuando mantuviese su distancia, así que aceptó.

-a proposito, ¿como te llamas?- preguntó Twilight

-Artax ¿y tú?- a ella no le costo mucho improvisar un nombre, solo tuvo que acudir a su memoria

-Juicy Berry, ¿exactamente, donde vive tu amigo?-

-en Ponyville-dijo mientras soltaba una ligera sonrisa-prepárate, con esta lluvia sera un largo viaje a pie-

-¡¿Viajar a pie hasta Ponyville?! ¿bajo esta lluvia? ¿no hay otra opción? ¿no podemos tomar un tren?- a pesar de esto la idea de ir a Ponyville le entusiasmo aun sabiendo que ,al igual que Rarity, lo más posible es que su amiga no la reconociese.

-¿tienes dinero para comprar un boleto en tren?- preguntó con ingenio

-no...-

-pues yo tenia dinero y un boleto pero al parecer no les gusto mucho a los fiscalizadores de tren así que no queda de otra que irse caminando, además no es tan terrible- dijo mientras empezaban a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Al escuchar esto Twilight se resigno.

-¿por qué me ayudaste?- siguió preguntando Twilight, la cual no podia explicarse esto ultimo.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque simplemente sentí el impulso de ayudarte al verte en peligro, a lo mejor porque no podía permitir que aquel unicornio se saliese con la suya, o quizás porque tengo cierta debilidad por las chicas con ojos verdes- ella solo rio un poco.

-creo que deberias ver un oculista porque mis ojos no son verdes-

-¿como que no? los tienes bastante verdes-

-eso no es verdad-

-¿no me crees? ve a mirarte a aquel charco y veras que tengo razón- dijo señalando un charco de agua en medio del camino, el cual se había formado en una de las calles cercanas a la salida de la ciudad debido a la persistente lluvia la cual aun no cesaba.

Ella se acercó al charco algo molesta-vale, lo haré pero mis ojos no son verde, son vio...- Al mirar el charco, ella no encontró su reflejo, no encontró su rostro ni tampoco sus ojos, en aquel charco solo había un reflejo y no era el de ella, era el reflejo de una unicornio, pero su pelaje no era morado era blanco, su crin ahora era roja, ella se había vuelto pelirroja y sus ojos, sus ojos eran verdes, eran tan verdes como una esmeralda en bruto.

Ante sus ojos su pelaje y pelo eran igual que antes pero en su reflejo todo cambiaba, las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado por completo junto con su peinado. Esto, en lugar de asustarla, la alivio era la pieza que faltaba en su rompecabezas mental, eso explicaba porque Rarity no la reconocio y le aliviaba saber que no había sido olvidada.

-¿Estas bien, sucede algo?- Preguntó Artax curioso por la extraña actitud de la unicornio, Twilight sonrió y respondió sintiéndose más segura de si misma.

-Si, me siento muy bien-suspiró-mejor sigamos adelante, el viaje a Ponyville debe de ser bastante largo, a pie deberíamos tardar entre cuatro a cinco horas-

-siete horas- corrigió él-ya he hecho el viaje antes, son siete horas-ella se le quedo mirando extrañada- no te preocupes por la comida, siempre es posible comprar algo en el camino.-

-bueno, ese es un problema menos (suponiendo que tengamos dinero), mejor apresurémonos. A todo esto, ¿que hora es?-

-Son recién las 11 de la mañana, deberíamos de llegar al pueblo a eso de las seis de la tarde-

* * *

Ya eran eso de la seis de la tarde, la lluvia ya había cesado e incluso su pelaje ahora estaba seco, pero aun así el pueblo seguía sin estar a la vista, el viaje se estaba prolongando demasiado y ella se encontraba agotada, pero a su compañero de viaje, a diferencia de ella, aún parecían sobrarle energías, según él decía esto se debía a que estaba acostumbrado a caminar largas distancias. Aun así, ellos hicieron varias paradas en el camino, para almorzar y descansar, pero no por eso el viaje se volvía menos agotarte.

Algo que le alegro bastante es que su compañero de viaje no resulto ser para nada peligroso como ella pensó que podría ser, sino que resultó ser alguien bastante agradable, y habían pasado la mayor parte del viaje charlando.

Fue producto de esta charla que descubrió que la mala reputación de Artax se debía a la noche en que no salio la luna, si bien él no había querido hablar acerca de lo que exactamente paso esa noche, ella supo interpreta que lo que sea que haya pasado debio de haber sido muy malo, al menos para él.

Hubo un momento en que vieron pasar una inmensa bandada de aves sobre sus cabezas, la admiraron asombrados y cuando el ultimo pájaro hubo desaparecido de su vista Twilight habló-¿Alguna vez has preguntado como seria volar?- preguntó pensando en ese periodo de tiempo en que ella tuvo alas.

-Hubo un tiempo en que si lo hice-

-¿y que paso?-

-luego empece a preguntarme como seria perder una capacidad tan valiosa como la de volar-

-¿y eso porque paso?-

-bueno... cuando ocurrió la tragedia del Friendship Express...- quiso seguir hablando pero justo en ese momento las puertas del pueblo se encontraron justo a la vista y bastante cercanas.

No tardaron mucho en ingresar a Ponyville, esto la hizo sentir muy emocionada y apenas dio el primer paso al interior sintió como sus fuerzas se renovaban-

-entonces, ¿donde vive tu amigo?- él sonrio

-Calma, primero quiero pasar a mi casa a dejar mis cosas y aprovechar de ducharme, supongo que tu también querrás una ducha a menos que quieras dar tu entrevista de trabajo llena de barro- Twilight estaba tan entusiasmada que no se había dado cuenta de que la pasada lluvia la había dejado llena de barro.- Fuera de eso, se siente bastante bien estar de vuelta en este pueblo.-

A Twilight no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar a la casa de aquel poni, aun no confiaba completamente en él, sin embargo, tendría que arriesgarse pero siendo cuidadosa y manteniendo una distancia lejana con aquel poni. Mientras Twilight estaba ocupada en sus pensamientos, Artax sacó un pequeño y extraño reloj de bolsillo y lo miro con atención, hoy es domingo y son las 6:33 asi que el mercado debe continuar abierto.- esto le llamo la atención a Twilight

-¿El mercado?, pensé que querías ir a tu casa-

-Si, asi es, pero resulta que antes de salir de viaje hace tres meses le deje encargadas mis llaves a una amiga para que me las cuidase-

-¿una amiga?¿supongo que debes de confiar bastante en ella?- preguntó Twilight

-Por supuesto, Applejack es una de las personas en las que más confió- y fue en ese preciso momento en que Twilight se dio cuenta de que Artax no era un mal poni y que si Applejack confiaba en él, ella también podría.

* * *

Las ventas habían salido excepcionalmente bien, causándole un excepcional buen humor. Los productos se habían vendido casi en su totalidad y los que sobraron los empezó a guardar pues dentro de poco el mercado se cerraría y ella tendría que retirarse de vuelta a Sweet Apple Acres.

-Veo que usted continua igual de empresarial que siempre, señorita Applejack- dijo una voz en tono bromista tras ella, ella reconoció la voz y sin darse vuelta respondió.

-y usted señor cinco grados sigue igual de bromista que siempre- respondio llamándolo por su apodo.

-¿cinco grados?- preguntó la voz de una tercer poni

-Es un apodo que me pusieron poco después de llegar acá, luego te cuento la historia- Prometió Artax.

Applejack se dio media vuelta para poder ver a la tercer poni, era una unicornio pelirroja, de ojos verdes y un pelaje blanco, a simple vista, era alguien normal, sin embargo habia algo en su rostro que desconcertaba a Applejack, incluso le desagradaba el solo ver su rostro. Ella quiso hablar pero Artax se le adelantó.

-bueno Applejack, esta es Juicy Berry, y Juicy Berry esta es Applejack- Ambas se saludaron dandose los cascos, Applejack no pudo evitar notar que la unicornio se puso extrañamente contenta. -Apropósito, Applejack ¿tienes mis llaves?- esta asintió con la cabeza y las saco de sus alforjas,lugar en el que estaban desde esta mañana cuando Applejack recibió la carta de Artax diciendo que llegaría hoy, y se las entregó.

-Entonces Juicy ¿Que te trae por el pueblo?- Interrogó Applejack

-Buscó trabajo-

-en serio, eso significa que te vas a quedar en el pueblo, quiero que sepas que aquí nos encanta recibir a nuevos ponis ¿Y donde esperas trabajar?- pregunto en su ya clásico acento sureño y con una expresion amable.

-Bueno. Artax me dijo que tenia un amigo que me podía dar trabajo- La cara de Applejack cambio a sorpresa.

-No me digas que planeas que trabaje de policía junto a Challenger- dijo mirando a Artax sorprendida.

-No, ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la mente algo así, en realidad planeaba que trabajara con Spike en la biblioteca-

-¡Spike!- pronunciaron las dos ponis al unisono. Esto provoco que las miradas de los dos ponis de tierra se desviaran hacia Juicy, esta pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y algo nerviosa intento terminar la frase con algunos tartamudeos.

-E-ese es un nombre...ba-bastante raro p-para un poni-

-es porque Spike es un dragón, no un poni- explicó Artax.

-Pero Artax, piensa en lo que estas diciendo, quieres convencer a Spike de que trabaje con ella, como planeas hacerlo si ni siquiera le caes bien- señalo la poni de tierra naranja

-Eso no importa, él necesita una asistente y ella necesita un empleo eso es todo lo que importa.-

-¿Estas seguro? ¿no quieres que te acompañe? yo podría controlar la situación si algo sale mal-

-bueno, si tu quieres, pero no le veo la necesidad-

* * *

Si bien el plan que Applejack tenia en mente era ir inmediatamente a casa de Spike, resulto que tuvieron que pasar primero a casa de Artax, pues tanto él como Juicy estaban bastante sucios por el largo viaje a pie, y ambos necesitaban una ducha, principalmente Juicy, quien dentro de poco tendría que dar una entrevista de trabajo. El primero en ducharse fue Artax.

Mientras Artax se estaba duchando Applejack y Juicy tuvieron un tiempo a solas y, si bien, Juicy intento poder mantener una conversación con Applejack esta se aseguraba de dar siempre respuestas cortantes para no tener que interactivo mucho con la unicornio, la cual al no poder mantener una conversación con la vaquera se dedico a observar las múltiples fotos familiares que Artax tenia sobre un pequeño mueble.

Al salir Artax de la ducha entró Juicy, siendo esta vez los dos ponis de tierra los que quedaron a solas.

-Dime Applejack, ahora que tuviste un tiempo para conversar con Juicy ¿que te parece?- preguntó mientras empezaban a escuchar el sonido que hacia el agua de la ducha al chocar con el suelo.

-Honestamente Artax, no me agrada, es una mentirosa de pies a cabeza, lo sé porque a penas la vi antes supe que estaba mintiendo, me vasto con solo verle la cara para saber que era una mentirosa-

-¿No estarás exagerando un poco?- pregunto el poni gris sin estar del todo convecido de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo

-No, para nada, estoy bastante segura de ello-

-No es que dude de tu sexto sentido para detectar mentiras pero yo tambien hable con ella durante el viaje y es una poni bastante sencilla y culta.-

-Lo siento, no pienso cambiar mi opinión sobre ella, ¿ni siquiera entiendo porque la tragiste a Ponyville?-

-la verdad... la traje a Ponyville porque esta bastante desinformada, me di cuenta de eso mientras hablaba con ella, No tiene ni idea del juicio 343, ni tampoco de la noche en que no salio la luna ni mucho menos sabe nada sobre el Friendship Express, es como si viniera de otro planeta- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillon en que estaba sentado y empezaba a caminar por la sala, hasta detenerse frente a una extraña y pequeña esfera metalica que estaba colocada cuidadosamente sobre un estante, cuya unica diferencia con una esfera normal era un extraño boton que se ubicaba en su parte superior.

-Entonces por eso la trajiste aquí, porque querias a alguien que al mirarte no piense en el juicio ni en el incendio ni en nada, solo para poder hablar con ella y sentirte bien contigo mismo, por favor Artax, tu eres mejor que eso, no necesitas de ese tipo de apoyo emocional- Artax tomo la esfera con sus cascos, y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

-Sabes, muchas veces me he sentido tentado a presionar esta boton- dijo cambiando el tema repentinamente-ni si quiera se lo que hace, solo sé que si lo presionase todo podria cambiar radicalmente, mi vida podria ser totalmente distinta, no se como, pero lo seria, tal vez seria mejor o tal vez peor, no lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que me fui del pueblo durante tres meses, Applejack? estaba buscando algo o alguien que me diese un motivo para no presionar este botón estaba buscando un motivo para no arriesgarme, ¡Diablos, ni siquiera sé en que estaba pensando papá cuando me dio esta esfera!-

-¿entonces crees que conocer a alguien que no tiene ni idea de la historia reciente de Equestria es motivo suficiente para no presionar aquel botón?-

Artax quiso responder pero justo en ese momento se escucho como la ducha dejaba de hacer ruido, motivo por el que ambos ponis frenaron su conversación, y pocos minutos después vieron salir a Juicy del baño limpia y peinada, a diferencia de Artax quien no se molesto en peinarse al salir de la ducha. Luego de afinar algunos detalles, los tres ponis partieron directamente a la casa de dragón Spike.

* * *

Era sorprendente lo que el pequeño dragón había crecido en tres años, su estatura era era ligeramente mayor que la de un poni, sus escamas a simple vista parecían mas duras y coloridas, su hocico comenzaba a ensancharse y unas pequeñas alas empezaban a asomarse en su espalda, pero lo que más sorprendia a Twilight era lo mucho que habia madurado el ahora no tan pequeño dragón.

no le hizo falta tener que hablar con el para darse cuenta de esto, apenas entro en la biblioteca fue capaz de darse cuenta de que se había expandido y que estaba bastante bien organizada y limpia y para eso se necesita cierto grado de madurez, pero cuando más madurez demostró Spike fue durante la entrevista de trabajo.

Si bien, justo como dijo Applejack, Spike se resistio a dar la entrevista a Twilight solo por ser amiga de Artax, de alguna manera Artax se las arreglo para que el dragón que tanto lo despreciaba aceptase la entrevista. Durante esta el dragón demostró tanto profesionalismo como cortesía, ambas virtudes que más que seguro que aprendió de Rarity. Twilight no podía evitar preguntarse, si la madurez del dragón tenia que ver con su propia muerte. Tampoco podía evitar preguntarse porque el dragón se quedó en la biblioteca después de su fallecimiento, las posibles respuestas a estas preguntas la deprimían así que intento no pensar en ello.

-Veo, señorita Juicy, que es una unicornio y que la el cometa rojo occidental de su Cutie Mark señala que posee cierta afinidad con la magia- observó el dragón-podria hacer una demostración- Esta petición solo provocó la alegría de la unicornio, debido que al hecho de ser ella experta en magia tenia una completa variedad de hechizos de los cuales elegir, en este caso opto por un hechizo de telequinesis de nivel medio, lo cual implicaba que ella podria sostener y observar los objetos que levitaba.

En cuestion de segundos todos los cientos de libros de la biblioteca estaban levitando sobre sus cabezas y tanto Spike como Applejack y Artax miraban el espectáculo sorprendidos.-veo, señor Spike-intento contener la risa al decir esto-que tiene organizados sus libros de forma alfabetica ¿porque no la organizamos mejor por fecha de publicación?- todos los libros se revolvieron sin chocar entre ellos y se repartieron de manera muy especifica sobre los distintos estantes y una vez que estuvieron todos colocados los volvio a hacer levitar-Aunque si un poni necesita un libro sobre un tema especifico le sera dificil, mejor los organizamos por tema y orden alfabetico-Los libros volvieron a levitar por el lugar hasta que finalmente estuvieron todos sobre sus respectivos estantes.

Spike estaba boquiabierto, mismo estado en el que estaban los dos ponis de tierra expectantes -Al parecer tiene un buen control de la magia de telequinesis de nivel medio, al igual que un gran conocimiento de los libros ¿por cuanto dinero dijo estar dispuesta a tabajar?-

-150 bits mensuales- no era una suma muy alta, pero tampoco era baja.

-es un poco más de lo que pensaba gastar pero al parecer usted es la persona apta para el trabajo, asi que queda contratada, ahora, déjeme explicarle los términos del contrato, como usted solicitó tendra disponible una habitación dentro de la biblioteca para alojarse por 35 bits de su sueldo que corresponden a gastos comunes, trabajara de lunes a vienes, de once de la mañana a ocho de la noche, con descansos para almorzar. si bien la biblioteca estará abierta los sabados de doce a seis esos dias me hare cargo yo solo por lo que tiene el dia libre...-y asi siguio escuchado por un par de minutos las condiciones de trabajo que Spike le explicaba una a una.-...y por cierto, Juicy, puedes llamarme Spike ¿Alguna duda?- Twilight quiso responder negativamente que no a esto sin embargo fue interrumpida por el sonar de la puerta.

El dragón dejó de lado la entrevista para poder abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo un pequeño grupo de tres guardias reales entro en la biblioteca.

-¿es usted el dragón Spike?- pregunto a Spike

-no, ¿tu crees?- respondió sarcástico el dragón purpura dejando de lado la educación mostrada durante la entrevista con Twilight.

-La princesa Celestia lo manda a llamar junto con las cinco ponis de la armonia.-

-En ese caso creo que también debería ir con ustedes- pronuncio Applejack mientras se paraba de la silla en la que se hallaba sentada.

-Por supuesto, señorita Applejack elemento de la honestidad- dijo el guardia reconociendola.

-no hacen falta cortesías, llámame Applejack o AJ.-

-Digame, ¿sera por mucho tiempo?- preguntó Spike a los guardias quienes hasta el momento parecian ignorar tanto la presencia de Twilight como de Artax.

-Por desgracia seran alrededor d dias, esta es una situación bastante grave-

-Ya veo, Artax, puedes dejar las manzanas sobrantes en Sweet Apple Acres y decirles a todos donde voy a estar- pidio Applejack, y el poni de tierra asintio, Twilight pudo notar un ligerisimo sobre salto en los guardias al darse cuenta de la presencia del poni de tierra sin embargo no paso nada más fuera de eso.

Todo lo que paso después es fácil de resumir, Spike le explicó a Twilight que a pesar de que no conocía bien la biblioteca tendría que encargarse ella sola de esta los primeros días, se despidió de ella y luego se despidió de forma no completamente afectuosa de Artax, lo mismo pero al revés sucedió con Applejack, quien se despidió de forma no muy desagradable pero tampoco amistosa de Twilight, pero al despedirse de Artax le susurro algo al oído y el poni de tierra sonrió poco después de eso se retiraron del lugar y del pueblo en un carruaje tirado por guardias reales pegasos.

Luego de eso Artax se despidió con el pretexto de que debía entregar las manzanas sobrantes a los Apple y que debía informarles de lo ocurrido. Por lo que Twilight quedo sola cuidadando la biblioteca, faltaban un par de minutos para las ocho de la noche así que comenzó a guardar y cerrar todo y partio directo a acostarse, le costo saber si debia de alojarse en su antigua habitación o en la que estaba al lado de esta, despues de un rato opto por finalmente optó por alojarse en su antigua habitación y cuando Spike volviese le asignase una habitación. Al entrar no se hizo mucho problema y simplemente se acostó en la cama, si bien ella esperaba terminar el día entre lagrimas, resultó que estaba demasiado cansada incluso para eso, al final optó por no pensar tanto y simplemente dormir mañana seria otro día, y si tenia algo de suerte todo lo ocurrido hoy seria solo un sueño, pues aunque ella no creyese mucho en esta posibilidad aun así tenia una ligera esperanza.

* * *

_**Día 2**_

Fue un pequeño y molesto despertador el encargado de avisarle que las ocho de la mañana era hora de levantarse. Al levantarse esa pequeña esperanza que se albergaba en su corazón la noche anterior se vio aplastada por la que al parecer era la realidad, no le quedaba de otra que asumirlo, nuevamente quiso llorar pero parecía que se había gastado todas sus lagrimas el día de ayer.

A pesar de que ayer se acostó temprano, todo lo hecho el día de ayer había sido tan extenuante que el cansancio se mantenía aun en sus huesos y con un soberano esfuerzo logro ponerse en pie, la verdad pareciese que el día de ayer el azar y la suerte hubiesen conspirado para devolverla a la biblioteca en donde había estado viviendo antes de su muerte, evento que por cierto ella parece haber logrado asumir casi por completo. Lo más seguro es que Pinkie Pie dijese algo como que era su destino estar ahí y tal vez tuviese razón, pues seria una extraña coincidencia que aún después de su muerte todo se mantuviese, en cierta forma, igual.

Habia pensado en pasearse por el pueblo y visitar a sus amigas, tal vez con la esperanza de poder establecer una nueva amistad con ellas, pero poco despues se percato de que todas habian sido convocadas por la princesa Celestia el día de ayer.

Después de un breve paso por el baño bajó a la cocina con la intensión de poder prepararse algún desayuno, lo suficientemente grande para complementar sus inexistentes desayuno y cena del día de ayer, se disponía abrir el refrigerador cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta, sin mucha tardanza se dirigió a abrir la puerta, solo para averiguar que no había nadie al otro lado, no obstante antes de cerrar pudo notar que había un enrollado periódico reposando bajo la puerta, seguramente una suscripción que Spike debía de haber comprado pues ella no estaba suscrita a ningún periódico mientras vivió, lo recogió mágicamente y de la misma forma lo desenrollo para poder apreciar su contenido.

Le pareció curioso el no haberse dado cuenta antes de que el día de ayer al escapar del cementerio, dejo un pequeño cabo suelto. Es que simplemente pareciera que su cabeza y su capacidad de observación no estan en tan buena forma como antes, incluso ella misma no era capaz de explicarse como era posible que se le hubiese olvidado un detalle tan importante y a la vez evidente como el que era señalado en aquel periódico en su primera pagina.

"Insólito" era la primera palabra del enunciado "La tumba de la princesa Twilight Sparkle ha sido saqueada" Twilight no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿como era posible que se le olvidase volver a poner bajo tierra la tumba que ella misma había desenterrado?

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles, solo pedirles que esperen el próximo capitulo posiblemente titulado: "Día 5: La fiesta de bienvenida Juicy Berry" Capitulo en el que basicamente contaré las cosas que ocurrieron durante la fiesta de bienvenida que dará Pinkie Pie a Twilight (alias Juicy).**

**Pd: para el que no se dio cuenta el nombre de Juicy Berry proviene de la primera tumba que Twilight encontró en el primer capitulo en el cementerio  
**


	4. ¡Fiesta!

**_Hola a todos._**

**El día 5 originalmente iba a ser una sola parte pero resultó muy largo así que lo dividiré en dos, la parte uno es la que están apuntó de leer y la pate dos la publicare en algunos días. En este fic estoy usando un narrador subjetivo en tercera persona, que aveces narra desde el punto de vista de un personaje y otras veces narra desde el punto de vista de otro. En esta primera parte narrara desde el punto de vista de Twilight y de Artax; y en la segunda parte narrara desde el punto de vista de Apple Bloom y Spike.**

* * *

**_Día 5 (Parte 1):_ _¡FIESTA!_**

Cuando las luces se hubieron prendido, revelando así a la gran cantidad de ponis que se mantenían ocultos en las sombras ansiosos por poder gritar "Sorpresa" apenas la chica nueva en el pueblo entrase por la puerta principal de aquel recinto, Twilight no se sorprendió.

Twilight ya había pasado por la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida de Pinkie Pie la primera vez que llegó a Ponyville, por ello, en el preciso momento en que vio las luces del Sugarcube Corner apagadas, supo inmediatamente que era lo próximo que iba a pasar y como debía de actuar.

Durante la ausencia de sus principales amigas en Ponyville, la cual fue causada por el llamado que les hizo la misma Pirncesa Celestia con intención de informarles del "saqueo" a la tumba de su alumna, ella había estado preguntándose constantemente si debía acudir a alguna de sus amigas en busca de cualquier ayuda que estas le pudiesen brindar con su problema y después de mucho tiempo de meditación acabó por concluir que cualquier esfuerzo de convencer a cualquiera de ellas de su verdadera identidad seria inútil, finalmente optó por mantener un bajó perfil e intentar no llamar la atención mientras buscaba alguna solución. Y una de las mejores maneras de evitar llamar la atención era actuar justo como el resto esperaba que actuase.

Entonces, cuando las luces se prendieron y aquella pequeña multitud de ponis apareció ante sus ojos gritando "Sorpresa" no le quedó de otra más que fingir un pequeño saltito y un ligero susto. Al mismo tiempo de entre la pequeña multitud salia una poni de tierra color completamente rosa pero con distintas tonalidades entre su crin y su pelaje, esta tenia una bonita y decorativa marca de tres globos. La poni detuvo sus saltos justo delante de Twilight para luego guardar profundo silenció.

-Uh...esto... ¿hola?- Preguntó Twilight algo extrañada, ella conocía bastante a Pinkie Pie, pero aún después de un par de años desde su primer encuentro la poni rosa seguía siendo tan impredecible como la primera vez que se vieron.

-Hola, me llamo Pinkie Pie, yo organicé esta fiesta sorpresa para ti ¿como te llamas?- Twilight abrió la boca para responder con el nombre que ella había elegido para si misma, sin embargo la poni rosa la interrumpió antes de que pudiera responder-uy, que tontita, verdad que Applejack nos contó durante el viaje a Canterlot que te llamas Juicy Berry y eres la nueva asistente de Spike, de hecho eso no nos lo dijo Applejack si no que fue Spike, pero Applejack nos contó que fue Artax el que te trajo al pueblo, pero nadie nos dijo de donde vienes ¿de donde vienes?-

-De Canterlot- dijo Twilight la cual en esta ocasión sí pudo responder a la pregunta hecha. Mientras respondia no pudo evitar tocarse la quemadura de cigarro que le había quedado en la piel, la quemadura no era visible para ningún otro poni ya que Twilight deliberadamente la habia estado escondiendo con maquillaje, cosa que había aprendido de Rarity

-¡De Canterlot! debiste de haberlo pasado muy mal en el incendio, de hecho todos lo pasamos mal con aquel incendio, pero los de Canterlot lo pasaron especialmente mal, después de todo se quemó más de la mitad de la ciudad. ¡O por Celestia! ¡Tu marca es un cometa rojo occidental! ¡¿como la conseguiste?! ¡¿Acaso eres una de esas ponis del cometa?!- El repentino cambió en el tema en conversación provocó que Twilight necesitase un par de segundos para entender la pregunta formulada por Pinkie, pero cuando lo hizo se puso bastante nerviosa.

Si bien durante los últimos días ella había escuchado nombrar a los ponis del cometa, ella no sabia lo que realmente eran, pero no era ese el motivo por el que se puso nerviosa. Últimamente muchos ponis le habían hecho notar el cometa rojo que ella tenia por Cutie Mark, pero Pinkie fue la primera en preguntarle como consiguió aquella marca, aunque ella descubrió que tenia cierta habilidad para las mentiras rápidas, inventar una historia era algo que requería de bastante tiempo

-Pues bueno...todo empezó cuando..-hizo una pausa tratando de pensar en algo pero no pudo, sin embargo no le hizo mucha falta ya que en ese momento se pudo escuchar la voz de una tercer poni justo detras de ella.

-Oye Pinkie Pie, no ahogues tanto a la chica nueva- Twilight reconoció esa voz y se giro para poder ver a su dueña; pero al mirar hacia atrás no encontró a ningún poni, esto no la desanimó ya que tratándose de Rainbow Dash era poco probable encontrarla con los cascos en la tierra. Guiada por este pensamiento dirigió su mirada hacia el techo donde pudo apreciar a una pegaso color cyan y una crin multicolor.

-pero es que debo asegurarme que sea mi amiga- chilló Pinkie Pie.

-Hay problemas mas importantes que eso Pinkie Pie, la fiesta acaba de empezar y ya se nos acabó el ponche que preparaste, tu receta especial parece ser muy popular y tendrás que preparar más ponche, mucho más-

-pero...- la poni rosa quiso protestar pero en esta ocasión fue Twilight la que la interrumpió a ella

-Descuida Pinkie, solo el hecho de que hayas organizado una fiesta tan impresionante para mí, me da motivos de sobra para considerarte mi amiga- Si bien Twilight habló con la verdad, el verdadero motivo de estas palabras era poder alejar a la poni rosa el tiempo suficiente para que pudiese inventar una historia creíble acerca de la obtención de su Cutie Mark.

-pero tengo que presentarte al resto de los ponis para que así tengas más amigos- continuo protestando la poni rosa, ante estas palabras Rainbow Dash decidió aterrizar y colocarse a un lado de Pinkie.

-Descuida Pinkie, yo me encargo de eso, tu ve a preparar más de tu ponche, no podremos mantener a estos ponis contentos únicamente con sidra y con jugo-

-esta bien, pero volveré- dijo la poni terrestre con una sonrisa decidida mientras se alejaba saltando del lugar. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la pegaso se giró hacia la unicornio.

-Asi que tu eres la famosa Juicy Berry. Yo soy Rainbow Dash, la mejor atleta de Ponyville y posiblemente de Equestria, pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Sígueme, hay unos ponis que quiero presentarte- dijo mientras se giraba en dirección a la gran y festejante multitud de ponis. Twilight galopo colocándose a un lado de Dash.

-disculpa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- la pegaso asintió con la cabeza-¿que son los ponis del cometa?- Rainbow Dash se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿por que preguntas eso?-

-es que, al ver mi marca, Pinkie Pie me preguntó si pertenecía a los ponis del cometa- esta vez la cara de Rainbow Dash reflejó molestia.

-no me digas que Pinkie te confundió con uno de esos locos solo por tu Cutie Mark. Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ella-

-¿locos?-

-si, acaso nunca has visto esos sujetos que se paran casi todos los días en la plaza de Ponyville y empiezan a gritar locuras acerca del "gran cometa rojo"-

-¿Cometa rojo?- volvió a preguntar confusa.

-si el gran cometa rojo, el que apaga fuegos y sana heridas, tu sabes de lo que hablo, ese cometa extraño que apareció durante el gran incendio de la noche en que no salio la luna- Twilight, por supuesto, no tenia ni idea de lo que su amiga le hablaba; sin embargo se limitó a asentir fingiendo que para ella todos esos temas eran pan de cada día.

-entonces, ¿a quien me vas a presentar?- consultó cambiando el tema

Fue a partir de ese preciso momento en que Twilight inició una verdadera odisea. Rainbow Dash le presentó a toda una variedad de ponis que ya conocía de antes, desde Lyra Heartsrings, el prodigio musical de Ponyville, hasta Cheerilee, la guía de los jóvenes potrillos. Al tener ciertos conocimientos previos de toda la gamma de ponis que Rainbow Dash puso frente a ella, le resultó bastante simple entablar una agradable conversación o ,en el mejor de los casos, una útil amistad. Pero no todo fueron rostros viejos, al parecer en los ultimos tres años había llegado a Ponyville una gran cantidad de rostros nuevos y con muchos de ellos la conversación no resultó tan fructífera como lo fue con sus viejos amigos

"Al menos no dí ninguna mala primera impresión, creo" Pensó mientras miraba de un lado a otro en busca de sus principales amigas a las cuales, con excepción de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, no había logrado ver en toda la fiesta. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar por Spike y por Applejack ya que eran los únicos a los que Juicy conocía oficialmente.

-A Spike no le gusta dejar la biblioteca sola por mucho tiempo, tiene cierto apego a ese lugar así que probablemente no venga, aun así considero que fue bastante amable en darte el día libre para que pudieras venir a la fiesta. En cuanto a Applejack dijo que probablemente no viniese y que si venia llegaría muy tar..-

-¡Dashie! ¡O por Celestia que bueno que te encuentro!- Exclamó Pinkie Pie quien apareció cubierta de una extraña y viscosa sustancia verde.-¡Algo salio muy mal mientras preparaba el ponche! ¡Necesito ayuda!-

-Calma Pinkie Pie, explícame calmadamente lo que paso- a pesar de la petición de la pegaso, Pinkie no fue capaz de calmarse.

-¡Receta mala! ¡arañas! ¡cosa roja!- el incoherente relato de la poni rosa estaba acompañado de gestos aun más incoherentes que esta hacia con sus patas-¡Se movió! ¡reia malvadamente! ..y...y ¡acompáñame a la cocina!- Estas fueron las ultimas palabras de Pinkie Pie antes de salir corriendo desesperadamente hacia la cocina. Rainbow Dash no parecía muy preocupada por esto.

-Tu disfruta de la fiesta, yo voy a ver que pasa y vuelvo en un rato- dijo Dash sin complicarse mucho.

-Yo también voy, esto suena grave- Twilight dio un paso a la cocina pera la pegaso de la crin multicolor le impidió seguir avanzando.

-No te preocupes, tratándose de Pinkie Pie no puede ser nada tan grave, además, esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida, tu solo dedícate a disfrutar- dijo mientras aleteaba para llegar rápidamente hasta la puerta de la cocina. Cuando Dash abrió la puerta Twilight ,desde la distancia, pudo apreciar una tenue luz verde, aun así decidió hacer caso a las palabras de su amiga y se dedicó a disfrutar de la fiesta, bebió sidra y converso con los ponis que Dash le había presentado, o al menos eso tenia planeado hacer. Apenas se dio media vuelta se encontró con un rostro conocido. Este rostro reflejaba cierta amabilidad y dulzura, pero a Twilight no hizo más que causarle el terror más profundo.

-Hola, querida ¿eres la chica nueva, verdad? ¿eres Juicy Berry?- Twilight asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba cuidadosamente a la blanca unicornio. Se le hacia bastante extraño que Rarity pareciera no reconocerla. En especial después de su extraño encuentro en aquella estación de trenes. "Tal vez todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para que pudiese recordar mi rostro, mi nuevo rostro" se atrevió a pensar mientras la poni de la crin índigo procedía a presentarse -Soy Rarity modista de Ponyville-

-Juicy Berry, asistente del bibliotecario- a Twilight se le hacia bastante extraño referirse a ella misma como la "asistente de Spike" asi que cada vez que le preguntaban ella intentaba remplazar el nombre del dragón por las palabras "bibliotecario" o "encargado de la biblioteca"

-¿y antes de eso a que te dedicabas?- esta pregunta le pareció bastante extraña a Twilight "no es el tipo de pregunta que le haces a un poni que acabas de conocer" pensó. pero, aun asi, lo dejó pasar.

-Pues fui cesante mucho tiempo y este trabajo es el primero que tengo en unos...dos años, antes trabaje en otra biblioteca algo más pequeña que esta- Twilight no se complicaba a la hora de mentir y por lo general encubría sus mentiras con medias verdades las cuales le ayudaban un poco a la hora de agregar detalles que hiciesen de sus mentiras algo más creíble; por ejemplo la biblioteca de Ponyville era más grande ahora que hace tres años. "seguramente fue Spike quien la amplio, me preguntó si lo habrá hecho solo" pensó la unicornio mientras Rarity comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

-Oh, es bueno ver que has logrado una oportunidad laboral después de mucho tiempo. Ahora cambiando el tema, quisiera pedirte que cuidases al pequeño Spike, yo se que tu no lo ves tan pequeño y de hecho la dureza de los últimos años lo han obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, pero aun así sigue siendo un niño de trece años

-¡trece años!- dijo fingiendo su sorpresa. Todo lo dicho por Rarity no era nada nuevo para Twiligt pero aún así no pudo evitar que se le formase un nudo en la garganta. Durante la ultima semana, la unicornio estuvo preguntándose constantemente el por que Spike continuaba en la biblioteca después de su supuesto fallecimiento, por desgracia ella no tenia medio de averiguarlo "hasta ahora".-¿como es posible que con trece años posea una biblioteca?-

-el pobrecito llegó a Ponyville hace algunos años con la mismísima Twilight Sparkle antes de que esta fuera coronada princesa. El la acompañó de principio a fin, y cuando ella murió...al pequeño no le quedó de otra que crecer. Lo hubieses visto como era antes, resultaba ser bastante cordial, el amaba ayudar, recuerdo las tardes enteras que pasaba en mi boutique ayudándome a terminar mis vestidos. Ahora su único amor es aquella biblioteca de la cual el se ha negado a marcharse a pesar de que las mismas princesas Celestia y Luna le han pedido que la abandone.- una expresión de nostalgia llegó al rostro de Rarity. Nostalgia que no se demoro en contagiar a Twilight.

-Pero bueno, no quiero apenarte con esas historias del pasado- siguió Rarity.-En realidad yo venia a buscar a mi hermana menor la cual se supone que no tenia permiso para venir esta fiesta, me hubiese encantado quedarme más tiempo pero tengo unos cuantos vestidos que terminar. No dudes en pasar por mi boutique uno de estos días. Y si llegases a ver a una potra con el pelaje del mismo color que el mío por favor avísame.- pidió la unicornio de pelaje blanco.-Ah, y por cierto, fue bueno verte de nuevo-

-¿De nuevo?-

-Si, ¿acaso no eres tú la poni que se me acercó en la estación de trenes, me dijo unas palabras y después huyó llorando?- Twilight se quedó perpleja.

-ss..si, esa fui yo, es que...es que... en ese momento estaba pasando por una situación realmente difícil. Me acerque a usted por que... porque -las palabras "famosa modista" las cuales había leído hace una semana. resonaron en su cabeza- soy fanática de sus vestidos y quería tener una oportunidad de hablarle, pero la situación por la que estaba pasando era bastante dura y... bueno... ya vio usted lo que pasó. Al menos ahora estoy mejor.-

-es bueno saberlo querida. Como te dije antes, me gustaría charlar un poco más pero tengo buscar a mi hermanita.-

* * *

Durante un tiempo el jugo de manzana fue su favorito, pero eso fue hace bastante. Ahora le sabia tan agrio que solo por probarlo se sentía casi obligado a escupirlo de inmediato. Por ello desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cada vez que el iba a una fiesta, mientras que el resto de los ponis estaban acompañado por un vaso ponche alcoholizado, sidra, cerveza, etc. El estaba acompañado de un vaso de jugo de naranja.

En esta ocasión, el vaso de jugo de naranja que era sostenido por su casco derecho estaba temblando porque él mismo estaba temblando. En el pasado Challenger le había contado todo tipo de historias, desde las más consoladoras hasta las más horribles, en esta ocasión la historia no era ni consoladora ni horrible, pero por alguna razón la emoción que le causaba escucharla era tan fuerte que incluso llegaba a temblar.

-y...-tragó saliva- ¿luego que paso?-

-la luz te tragaba-

-¿y después de eso?- consultó ansioso.

-no ocurría nada más-

-pero co..como es posible qu...-

-¡Hey, Artax! ¡Que bueno verte, por un momento pensé que no habías venido a la fiesta!- le interrumpió Juicy Berry mientras aparecía de entre la gran cantidad de ponis que se habían reunido en la biblioteca solo para recibirla. Se acerco caminando lentamente a los dos ponis los cuales estaban conversando justo al lado de la mesa de los bebestibles.

-Se te ve muy animada, Juicy- respondió Artax mientras que se llevaba el vaso a su boca para beber un largo trago de jugo, cuando hubo vaciado el vaso, recién ahí lo separó de sus labios-al parecer lo estas pasando bien.-

-Un poco, me he encontrado con algunos ponis que han resultado ser muy simpáticos.-La unicornio pelirroja calló un momento- ¿por que trajiste una mochila a la fiesta?- preguntó al notar como el poni de tierra gris sostenía sobre su espalda una mochila del mismo color de su crin.

-Si, en Ponyville hay ponis bastante agradable- respondió Artax ignorando su pregunta mientras sentía que le daban un ligero codazo en su costado, al mirar de que se trataba resultó ser su amigo.

-¿No me vas a presentar a la señorita, Artax?- preguntó Challenger, con cierto entusiasmo.

-¿para que si tu ya la conoces?- le susurró de manera que Juicy no lo escuchara.

-Si, pero no oficialmente.- Artax decidió resignarse.

-Challenger, esta es Juicy Berry la asistente de Spike- "aunque tu ya lo sabias" pensó enojado-Juicy Berry, este es Challenger, capitán de la policía de Ponyville, fundador de la institución y un maldito psicópata.- El pegaso le dirigió una mirada molesta por estas palabras

-¿Psicópata?- preguntó Juicy con una risa nerviosa.

-Si, un psicópata, tanto así que en este pueblo no se mueve una sola hoja sin que él lo sepa.- Estas palabras parecieron molestar al pegaso.

-No le hagas casó, esta exagerando. Lo que pasa es que como capitán de la policía que soy, debo estar informado de lo que ocurre en este pueblo-

-Si, si como digas. Juicy, no creas por ningún motivo lo que te dice. ¡Es una trampa!- Exclamó Artax mientras se dirigía a servirse más jugó de naranja bajo la mirada molesta de su amigo pegaso. Mientras llenaba su vaso no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al momento en que escucho como su amigo intentaba excusarse ante Juicy. Al volver se enfrentó a la mirada extrañada de Juicy.

-¿Estas bebiendo jugo?- preguntó la unicornio mientras le dirigía una mirada de extrañeza. -Yo pensé que eras de ese tipo de ponis que iba una fiesta se emborrachaba a más no poder y luego destruía todo- Artax mantuvo silencio al igual que Juicy mientras observaban como a Challenger le daba un ataque de risa luego de escuchar el comentario de la unicornio. -¿que es tan gracioso?-

-Nada...nada...es solo...es solo que me acorde de un chiste... nada más- dijo el pegaso con dificultades mientras intentaba contener su risa.

-dime, Juicy. ¿que te hizo pensar eso?- preguntó Artax ignorando a su amigo el cual continuaba riéndose.

-no lo sé, simplemente me diste esa impresión- hizo una pausa -pero en serio ¿porque no bebes un poco de sidra? es deliciosa. déjame servirte un poco- Poco después de estas palabras un vaso de sidra estaba levitando directamente hacia Artax, fue en este preciso momento en que la risa de Challenger se detuvo, con una gran habilidad el pegaso estiró una de sus alas e interceptó el vaso.

-¡Oh sidra! ¡Mi favorita!- Exclamó animado mientras levantaba el vaso hasta su boca usando su ala en lugar de su casco y no la bajó hasta que el vaso estuvo vació.-¡Deliciosa! bueno, yo los dejó solos, quiero bailar con la poni más bonita de la fiesta. Por cierto Juicy, aléjate del bosque, es un lugar peligroso-

Nuevamente usando su ala en lugar de su casco, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa para luego introducirse en la multitud en busca de la que él llamaba la poni más bonita del lugar. Juicy lo quedo mirando con cierto enojo y por un minuto se dispuso a seguirlo y confrontarlo, pero Artax se interpuso.

-Él no lo hizo con una mala intención- comenzó- él tenia sus motivos-

-¿que motivos pudo haber tenido para hacer algo tan grosero?- preguntó Juicy con un pequño enojo "se nota que no le gusta nada ser pasada a llevar" pensó Artax

-Artax no puede beber ninguna bebida con un grado de alcohol superior a cinco, es alérgico.- Esta era la voz de Pinkie Pie, pero venia desde arriba. Al mirar en dicha dirección ambos vieron como Pinkie Pie estaba cubierta de una sustancia verde y viscosa, y de alguna extraña manera estaba parada en el techo como si las leyes de la gravedad no se aplicasen en ella.

Detras de la poni rosa, Artax pudo ver con claridad una hilera de huellas verdes en el techo. Las huellas partian desde la cocina y terminaban bajo los pies de Pinkie. Al parecer era la sustancia verde la que permitía esa locura antisifilítica -Por cierto ¿Han visto a Challenger? Dashie y yo lo necesitamos para que arreste al ponche malo- añadió mientras que con una increíble acrobacia bajaba del techo y se colocaba en el suelo.

-¿Exactamente a que se refiere con que eres alérgico?- preguntó Juicy ignorando a Pinkie.

-Veras.. por donde empiezo- meditó un momento-cuando llegue a Ponyville, Pinkie me organizó una fiesta de bienvenida, y al igual que tu, ella intentó servirme un vaso de sidra, solo que a diferencia de ti, ella fue más sutil e intercambio mi vaso de jugo por uno de sidra.-

-¡Yo recuerdo eso!- exclamó la poni rosa- Cuando te diste cuenta de que lo que bebiste era sidra te enojaste mucho y te pusiste muy muy gritoncito conmigo, entonces llegó Applejack y te dijo "Deja en paz a Pinkie Pie" y tu dijiste "No lo entiendes, ella me hizo beber sidra" y ella te dijo "un poco de sidra no te hará daño, llorón"- A medida que Pinkie Pie interpretaba la historia hacia una voz distinta para cada personaje y se ponia del lado izquierdo cuando interpretaba a Artax y del lado derecho cuando interpretaba a Applejack. Mientras Artax contemplaba la interpretación de la poni rosa, los recuerdos de aquel evento llegaban a su cabeza con tanta claridad como si aquello hubiese ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos.

-Un poco de sidra no te hará daño, llorón- le dijo Applejack quien estaba defendiendo empeñosamente a su amiga

-Tu no lo entiendes, soy alérgico- le aclaró Artax mientras notaba como la multitud de ponis los empezaba rodear para contemplar lo ocurrido.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías, si fueras alérgico a la sidra ya estarías tirado en el suelo asfixiándote-

-esta alergia es distinta empieza con mi pelo... ¡O por Dios mi pelo!- Exclamó mientras se llevaba un casco a su crin y con una increíble e innatural facilidad se sacó una gran cantidad de pelo y al mirarse a si mismo pudo notar como su pelaje se despegaba rápidamente de su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos quedo calvó frente a todos los ponis de la fiesta. Desesperado corrió hacia la puerta empujando a todo poni que se pusiera en su camino. Cuando estuvo fuera del Sugarcube Corner corrió en cualquier dirección.

-¡Hey espera! ¡no corras!- sin parar de correr se dio media vuelta para ver que Rainbow Dash le estaba siguiendo.-si tu alergia es tan grave debemos llevarte a un hospital-

-No puedo, los calambres empezaran pronto- dijo mientras frente a él era posible divisar el bosque Everfree

-¡es por eso que debemos llevarte a un hospital!- ahora los que gritaban eran una serie de ponis terrestres y unicornios que iban tras él.

Notó como la pegaso de crin multicolor lo estaba alcanzando así que aceleró el paso. ahora estaba solo a unos pocos metros del bosque. De la nada una poni apareció justo delante interponiéndose entre él y el bosque, por un momento pensó que la pegaso lo había alcanzado. Pero tras mirar detenidamente pudo ver que era una unicornio.

-¡Detente, tienes que ir a un hospital!- le explicó la unicornio morada la cual seguramente se había teletransportado ante él. Por un momento quiso detenerse sin embargo el primero de muchos calambres afectó a su pierna haciéndolo tropezar de manera bastante inoportuna. Debido a la velocidad con la que iba termino rodando por los suelos, estuvo a punto de chocar con aquella unicornio morada pero esta demostró buenos reflejos al dar un paso al costado evitando la coalición. Artax pasó de largo para finalmente terminar metido dentro de un gran y espeso arbusto dentro del bosque Everfree

La unicornio dio unos pasos dentro del bosque al mismo tiempo que usaba su magia para abrir el arbusto, mientras hacia esto Rainbow Dash aterrizaba junto a ella.-Espero que esa caída te haya calmado- sermoneo la unicornio, quien al mirar dentro del arbusto no encontró absolutamente nada.

Durante los siguientes dos días Artax estuvo desaparecido en el bosque, se hicieron varias búsquedas y exploraciones pero nadie encontró nada. Al tercer día, fueron muchos los ponis que se sorprendieron al verlo salir por la puerta de su casa propia casa, el único lugar donde nadie lo había buscado. Inmediatamente no tardó en recibir regaños de la unicornio morada, la cual le explicó que Pinkie Pie había estado muy preocupada por el en esos últimos días.

-Y así es como nos enteramos de que Artax no puede beber nada con más de 5 grados del alcohol.- Pinkie Pie acaba de terminar de contar la historia a Juicy la cual parecía más confundida que al principio.

-Pero eso no suena como una alergia- protestó la unicornio. "Vaya es bastante lista" pensó Artax

-Es porque no lo es, solo digo que es una alergia para que los ponis entiendan con mayor facilidad que no puedo beber ningún licor, Apenas puedo comer galletas de vino. En realidad es algo así como una condición genética heredada por mi lado paterno, debido a esto mi organismo funciona de una manera diferente y el alcohol provoca bastantes alteraciones - Aclaró Artax-nada muy importante, mientra tenga en cuenta que lo que bebo no tenga más de cinco grados del alcohol-

-por eso cuando llegó a Ponyville le apodamos "el cinco grados". Pero ahora nadie le dice así excepto por Applejack, y ella solo le dice así de vez en cuando, todo el resto de los ponis le dice Artax o quigagaro pes duato pes- Las palabras de Pinkie Pie no salian con claridad de su boca debido a que Artax estaba usando un casco para tapársela.

-Pinkie, Challenger te esta buscando, quiere bailar contigo ¿por que no vas?- una vez dicho esto le destapó la boca, quedando su casco cubierto de la misma sustancia verde.

-¡Oh Si, Me encanta bailar!- exclamó antes de desaparecer. Al mismo tiempo Artax se puso a buscar una servilleta con la cual limpiarse el casco.

-¿no había dicho Challenger que quería bailar con la chica más linda del lugar?- preguntó Juicy curiosa.

-si, con eso quiso decir que quería bailar con Pinkie Pie-

-No me digas que ellos dos son...-

-No, para nada. Aunque debo reconocer que Challenger le esta poniendo bastante empeño, pero hasta el momento no ha conseguido nada- explicó Artax mientras terminaba de limpiarse el casco, al terminar abrió su mochila y guardo la servilleta dentro. Mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar notar la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigía Juicy

-¡Señorita Juicy! ¡Señorita Juicy!- Ambos se dieron media vuelta para ver quien era el que estaba llamando a la unicornio. "mira nada más, pero si es Gog" pensó el poni de tierra mientras veía acercarse al pequeño pegaso.

A pesar de que Artax no simpatizase mucho con Spike, eso no impedía que él visitase la biblioteca bastante a menudo en busca de algún libro de mecanismos y sistemas o de química, ya que eran estos los libros que más le ayudaban a la hora de ponerse a trabajar. Constantemente cuando entraba a la biblioteca era capas de ver al pequeño Goggles ocultó tras un inmenso libró de muchas paginas, las cuales sus ojos devoraban ansiosamente con ayuda de las gafas particularmente grandes que tenía el potrillo. Más o menos Goggles ,o Gog como el solia él decirle, habria de tener la edad que tenia la hermana menor de Applejack cuando Artax llegó al pueblo hace tres años y medio.

Desde la llegada de Juicy cada vez que Artax pasaba a la biblioteca ya sea para retirar o dejar algún libro podía ver como el pequeño pegaso ayudaba a la unicornio en sus labores como asistente del bibliotecario, ya sea acomodando libros, recibiéndolos, entregándolos, etc "Gog es como el asistente de la asiente del dragón que alguna vez fue asistente de bibliotecaria" pensaba constantemente Artax cada vez que veía al potrillo juntó a la yegua.

-¡Gog! ¿Como has estado? pensé que te había pasado algo malo al no verte hoy en la biblioteca- El pequeño se acomodó las gafas.

-Es que tenia mucha tarea que hacer- aunque Gog fuese bastante bibliofilo, era tan irresponsable como cualquier otro potrillo a la hora de hacer la tarea. Viendo los títulos de los diferentes libros que el potro leía. Artax pudo saber claramente que el pequeño pegaso abrazaba la literatura con la misma intensidad con la que rechazaba cualquier tipo de libro que abarcase cualquier otro tema, se podría decir que Gog amaba la ficción.

-Deberías de hacer tu tarea con más anticipación- le regaño la pelirroja.

-No seas tan dura con el pequeño, además el no quiere ser un intelectual, el quiere ser un guardia real ¿no es así?- El potrillo pareció ponerse algo nervioso.

-¿co..como sabe eso señor?- consultó desviando su mirada.

-no es muy difícil de deducir, considerando que cuando paso por la biblioteca estas leyendo novelas de caballería, y si bien hace siglos hasta un civil podía ser caballero, hoy en día la única manera es haber sido guardia real antes. Por cierto Juicy voy a salir un rato, tu sigue disfrutando de tu fiesta.- Dijo para luego dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y retirarse hasta la puerta. Mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar como Gog y Juicy seguían hablando

-¿Usted es amiga de Artax?- le consultó el pequeño a la yegua.

-Se podría decir que si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que mi mamá dice que no es buena idea acercarse a él, dice que no es un buen poni- Un pequeño remordimiento invadió a Artax quien ya se había alejado bastante y estaba frente a la puerta mirando nostálgico hacia abajo, con su casco giró la perilla y salio del local con un solo pensamiento en mente. "Su mamá le aconseja bien"

* * *

**Considero que este capitulo fue tranquilo en comparación con el resto, pero lo importante ocurre a partir del próximo capitulo. La verdad es que en mi mente la trama de este fic ya esta completamente desarrollada y quiero hacer una pequeña advertencia, no todos los personajes de este fic llegaran vivos al capítulo final (esto incluye tanto a los personjes originales de mlp, como a mis OCs )**


	5. Apple Bloom

**_Hola a todos_ **

**Bueno, en esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir, espero tener la traducción del próximo capitulo de Past Sins muy pronto. respecto a este capitulo se que dije que estaría escrito desde el punto de vista de Apple Bloom y Spike, pero la parte de Apple Bloom se hizo muy larga, así que en el próximo capitulo vendrá la parte de Spike. Bueno por ultimo me queda avisarles que a partir de este capitulo las cosas se van a poner un poco más violentas**

* * *

** _Día 5 (Parte 2): Apple Bloom_**

-No, lo entiendo, Applejack. Si no quieres ir a la fiesta ¿entonces porque vas?- preguntó a su hermana, esta guardó silencio. Era un silencio incomodo y ,en cierto modo, provocaba escalofríos en la espalda de Apple Bloom y es porque, de alguna, ella sabia lo que su hermana le iba a responder.

-Si te lo digo...¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?- Durante un par de segundos Apple Bloom calló.

Hasta ese momento Apple Bloom no había pensado nunca en lo mucho que ella y su hermana se parecían, de alguna extraña y retorcida forma ella tenia miedo de que el motivo para ir a la fiesta que tenia su hermana fuese el mismo motivo por el que ella quería ir a la fiesta. Apple Bloom tenia miedo de que su hermana mayor, la poni a la que ella más admiraba, su ejemplo a seguir, resultase ser igual de egoísta que ella.

Durante esos dos segundo ella dudó profundamente si prometer su silencio o no, a cambio de algo que tal vez ella no quisiese saber a pesar de que necesitase saberlo. Mientras caminaba junto a su hermana miró a su alrededor sin saber que era lo que buscaba, solo encontró una calle medio vacía. La mayoría de las casas tenían sus luces apagadas y las que no, de todos modos parecían estar vacías, mientras que en la esquina una farola parpadeaba constantemente.

-Lo prometo- confirmó finalmente la poni de tierra.

-No es que no quiera a Granny Smith, de hecho tu sabes bien que la aprecio bastante, pero últimamente es más difícil e incomodo lidiar con ella. Entonces, cuando le estaba entregando su medicina hace un momento, me dí cuenta de que podía venir a esta fiesta, podía escaparme un rato de ella y relajarme un poco- Apple Bloom comprendió lo que su hermana quería decirle y tal y como ella temía, ambas iban a la fiesta por el mismo motivo: Querían alejarse de la vieja y enferma Granny Smith. Solo pensar en ella hacia que Apple Bloom recordase su deplorable estado.

-Apple Bloom- llamó la anciana desde su cama apenas sintió como la poni entraba en la habitación para darle de cenar.

-¿si?- dijo mientras colocaba en el regazo de su abuela una sopa de vegetales la cual desprendía un delicioso olor

-¿donde estuviste?- preguntó para luego torcer un par de veces.

-Afuera, cosechando manzanas- respondió sincera. La anciana tomo la cuchara y, tras llenarla de sopa, se la llevó a la boca, por un momento la potra pudo ver cierto de gesto de satisfacción en el viejo rostro de la anciana, y ella misma se sintió satisfecha de que a su abuela le gustase la sopa que ella preparo; Prontamente un gesto de molestia acudió a la cara de la anciana

-Siempre me dices eso, a mí no me engañas, seré vieja pero no tonta, cuanto apuesto a que estuviste juntandote con ese novio tuyo, ¿como se llamaba? ah sí, Puncher. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me agrada ese poni?- "Me esta confundiendo con mamá de nuevo" pensó Apple Bloom al escuchar el nombre de su padre: Puncher. Después de que Granny Smith, por orden del doctor, quedase postrada en cama, acostumbraba a confundir a los ponis. Generalmente, no siempre, confundía a Apple Bloom con su difunta madre, la cual también se llamaba Apple Bloom.

-¿y que si me estuve juntando con Puncher? Él es un buen poni- El doctor les había dicho claramente que si los llegaba a confundir con otros ponis, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y así evitar alterarla.

-Mi manzanita, tu eres tan pequeña, no entiendes con claridad lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. Apenas tienes diecisiete años- En realidad Apple Bloom tenia doce pero su mamá tenia diecisiete cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Puncher.

-Lo se mamá...pero el de verdad me agrada- A la pequeña poni de tierra le dolía bastante engañar, por no decir humillar, de esa manera a su abuela, a quien hasta hace un año podía ver tan cuerda como a una yegua joven.

-Algún día conocerás a un poni mejor, tenlo por seguro- le aseguró comprensiva la abuela, aunque con un poco de dificultad-Ahora déjame sola, apenas me acabe esta sopa voy a dormir un rato, tengo ganas de descansar- dijo mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo de la aún humeante sopa.

Apenas la poni cerró la puerta detrás de si, apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta y lanzó un profundó pero silencioso suspiro. La enfermedad de Granny Smith tenia endeudada a Sweet Apple Acres, y por mucho que cosechasen y vendiesen, Granny Smith seguía enfermando y los Apple seguían necesitando dinero. Eso, sin embargo, no era lo peor. Cada vez Granny Smith se volvía más senil, cada vez se volvía más vulnerable, y no había cosa que le doliese más a Apple Bloom que ver vulnerable a la misma anciana que ella recordaba fuerte incluso durante sus años de vejez.

"Todo seria más fácil si se muriese rápido" Apple Bloom pensaba esto tan a menudo que llegaba a sentirse mal, ella no quería que su abuela se muriese pero aquel pensamiento le parecía una verdad innegable.

Al volver a la cocina miro hacia arriba, específicamente hacia el reloj que estaba clavado a la muralla, sobre la repisa, vio algo decepcionada que eran las nueve y media. En el colegio había escuchado decir que Pinkie Pie estaba organizando una fiesta de bienvenida para una poni nueva en el pueblo, aunque Pinkie Pie solía hacer la fiesta el mismo día que el festejado llegaba a Ponyville, en esta ocasión en particular había cierto retraso debido a que Pinkie junto a Spike y el resto de los ponis de la armonía incluida su hermana, habian sido llamadas por la princesa Celestia, por lo que se ausentaron del pueblo durante unos cuatro días.

"Deja de pensar en eso, tu no iras a esa fiesta de todos modos" se dijo a si misma, mientras escuchaba unos pasos ligeros tras ella lo suficientemente ligeros para que la mayoría de los ponis lo ignorasen, pero no Apple Bloom. -¿A donde vas Applejack?- preguntó la potra al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta.

-¿yo? pues yo...hehe... yo iba aaa-

-a la fiesta- Dijo dedicandole una mirada acusadora. A veces Apple Bloom no podía evitar pensar que a medida que ella maduraba su hermana se volvía. un poco más infantil.-Solo quedan como dos horas de fiesta, además creí que habías dicho que no querías ir.-

-Y así es, es solo que...-

-¿que?- Applejack suspiró

-¿quieres acompañarme a la fiesta?- Apple Bloom sonrió,"después de todo aún no he madurado por completó"

Ahora después de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos de caminar las dos hermanas estaban finalmente llegando al Sugarcube Corner.

-Mira quien esta ahí- dijo Applejack dejando de lado la conversación que estaban teniendo. Al mirar pudo ver a un poni sentado en una banca afuera del local donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, era el único poni que estaba fuera de la fiesta pero Apple Bloom no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba hasta que se acercó un poco más. -Hey, Artax, ¿que haces ahí sentado?-

El poni de tierra levantó la mirada de un cuaderno que sostenía entre sus cascos-solo estoy revisando algunos diseños, todavía no he logrado encontrar un método para que el pájaro se estabilice- Apple Bloom conocía bastante bien a aquel poni, era buen amigo de su hermana.

-Applejack quiso decir ¿por qué no estas en la fiesta?- explicó Apple Bloom mientras las dos hermanas se acercaban a la puerta del local

-me sentía incomodo allí adentro-

-¿en serio, por qué?- interrogó Apple Bloom. El poni de tierra miró hacia abajo

-Nada muy importante, solo estaba hablando con Chall y empece a sentir ganas de salir de aquella fiesta- dijo el poni de tierra. Challenger , Chall o Challen, como le decían de vez en cuando, era capitán de la policía de Ponyville, institución que el mismo fundó con permiso de la princesa Celestia, hace tres años la policía era el hazme reír de todo Ponyville y su único integrante era Chall, pero con el tiempo la institución se volvio muy respetada por todo el pueblo, e incluso se ha expandido a otras ciudades, en Ponyville la institución cuenta con poco más de medio centenar de integrantes, mientras que en Fillydelphia cuenta con un millar de oficiales. Pero eso no era lo más importante acerca de Challenger.

Era un pegaso muy particular, siempre parecía estar un paso por delante a los acontecimientos, una vez Sweetie Belle le comentó que el pegaso apareció por la puerta de la Boutique de Rarity con un extintor habló un par de cosas con su hermana y cuando se retiró dejó el extintor olvidado.-Señor, olvida su extintor- le avisó Sweetie Belle. Ante esto el pegaso se hizo el desentendido y aclaró que el no llevaba ningún extintor. El extintor se quedó en la boutique Carrusel. Un par de días después se produjo un incendio en aquel edificio, Rarity no habría sido capaz de controlar las llamas de no ser por aquel extintor olvidado.

En otra ocasión, Apple Bloom estaba vendiendo manzanas en el mercado cuando Challenger paso junto a ella-Los gatos negros no solo dan mala suerte, también son peligrosos- le advirtió, ella evidentemente no lo tomo en serio. Al día siguiente un gato negro la atacó y la araño mientras caminaba a la escuela, Cheerilee no pudo evitar disimular su horror al verla herida.

Challenger también había sido el poni que encontró el cadáver de Twilight Sparkle en medio del bosque Everfree, según el forense la unicornio había fallecido una hora antes de ser encontrada, y por ello se pudo rescatar bastante evidencia a pesar de que nunca se pudo encontrar al verdadero asesino. El mismo pegaso recibió el trofeo de héroe de Ponyville por salvar a una gran cantidad de ponis durante el incendio de la noche en que no salio la luna.

- ¿te dijo algo importante?- le consultó Applejack.

-nada- respondió el poni de tierra con evidente frustración.

-Te noto algo desanimado Artax-observó Apple Bloom- ¿Por qué no entras en la fiesta con nosotras?- ofreció con amabilidad. El semental negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias. no tengo muchas ganas de volver a entrar-

-¿que planeas hacer? ¿acaso te quedaras ahí el resto de la noche?- le espetó Applejack.

-no, en realidad tenia planeado ir a la piedra quemada, contar hasta doce y luego irme a casa-

La piedra quemada era un monumento que se había colocado hace dos años y medio en la plaza de Ponyville, para honrar a todos aquellos ponis que murieron durante el gran incendio de la noche en que no salió la luna. Era una piedra de gran tamaño la cual tenia grabados todos y cada uno de los nombres de aquellos habitantes de Ponyville que murieron durante la recordada catástrofe. Apple Bloom no entendió lo que quiso decir con contar hasta doce, pero considerando el numero mencionado, ella era capaz de hacerse una idea.

-Vale, nosotras estaremos en la fiesta por si necesitas cualquier cosa,-le explicó la vaquera mientras abría la puerta del Sugarcube Corner, al intentar entrar tuvo que tener cuidado de no chocar contra el unicornio que iba saliendo, tenia un pelaje cafe y una crin negra, Apple Bloom tenia tanta prisa por entrar que no se fijo en su Cutie Mark, pero no pudo evitar notar que por la forma en la que caminaba y el olor que desprendía estaba en un evidente estado de ebriedad. Al igual que su hermana Apple Bloom se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Al entrar la joven potra notó con facilidad la gran cantidad de ponis que habían en la fiesta y también supo distinguir quienes faltaban. En un extremo, donde se ubicaba la pista de baile, estaba Pinkie Pie bailando con el capitán de la policía, si mirabas al frente te encontrarías con Rarity vagando sin rumbo fijo entre la multitud y parecía estar buscando algo, más allá estaba el pequeño Gog conversando animadamente con una pelirroja a la cual Apple Bloom no conocía, y en el otro extremo se ubicaba la mesa de los bebestibles la cual estaba rodeada de ponis solitarios.

"no veo Pound Cake" se fijó Apple Bloom para luego pensar que seguramente Pinkie Pie lo había obligado a acostarse, ya que con su edad no podía estar en pie a aquellas horas. "seguramente hizo una pataleta antes de que Pinkie lo metiera en cama" Pinkie rara vez permitía que Pound asistiese a las fiestas que ella organizaba

-Bueno- comenzó Applejack-yo ire a ver si Rainbow Dash esta por ahí ¿que vas a hacer tú?-

-Supongo que seria apropiado que fuese a saludar a la poni nueva. Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿es aquella pelirroja , la que esta hablando con Gog "cuatro ojos" por alla, verdad?-

-Si, es ella. Ten cuidado Apple Bloom, hay algo en esa poni que no me agrada- Luego, ambas se separaron acordando encontrarse en la mesa de los bebestibles cuando acabase la fiesta.

-Aquí estas. Finalmente te encontré. No vuelvas a desobedecerme, cuando digo que no es no- Apple Bloom giró la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría y desde la distancia pudo ver como Rarity se acercaba a la puerta con su cuerno brillando, tras ella Sweetie Belle estaba siendo levitada por la magia de su hermana, la potra no paraba de protestar y patalear tratando así de liberarse del hechizo de Rarity, pero la modista tenia demasiada practica en lo que a levitación se refería y su hechizo era demasiado fuerte como para romperse por un par de pataletas. El espectáculo era bastante cómico, al menos para Apple Bloom, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Las dos hermanas pasaron junto a ella y sin advertir su presencia, la modista se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Luego, Apple Bloom decidió volver a centrarse en su primer objetivo que era saludar a la poni nueva, no es que le interesase mucho la poni nueva, pero cuando Applejack hablaba de ella lo hacia con un gran desagrado en su voz, quería saber que tan agradable podría ser aquella unicornio. -¿cinco veces, de verdad?- Apple Bloom escucho hablar entre carcajadas a la pelirrroja.

-Si- respondió Gog

-yo a eso le digo ser tonto- dijo mientras volvía a estallar en carcajadas.

-Veo que se divierte.- Dijo Apple Bloom para de esta forma introducirse en la conversación. La chica nueva se percató entonces de su presencia.

-Si, y mucho, es una fiesta muy divertida y bonita- "Es verdad" pensó Apple Bloom "Pinkie Pie siempre pone mucho empeño en sus fiestas" miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como todo estaba muy cuidadosamente decorado, al mirar hacia una esquina pudo ver como un grupo de ansiosos niños peleaba por los dulces de una piñata, a ver en dirección a la pista de baile vio a muchos ponis demostrando sus habilidades en el baile al mismo tiempo que muchos otros hacían el ridículo. fue capaz de escuchar la melodiosa música [Caminó y caminó inocente] sonaba la canción

-Pinkie Pie hace muy buenas fiestas- asintió-soy Apple Bloom, hermana menor de Applejack- le extendió el casco.

-Juicy Berry- respondió mientras recibía su saludo [a su alrededor los engranajes se movían]

-mucho gusto. Tengo entendido que trabajas en la biblioteca- mientras conversaban el pequeño Gog se limitaba a permanecer en silenció mientras la conversación de las dos yeguas transcurría.

-Así es, soy la asistente de Spike.- [De su presencia ella no era consciente.Y una terrible trampa los engranajes le tendían] La canción no tenia una letra muy agradable, pero era interpretada de una manera tan hermosa que todos parecían bailar gustosos bajo su ritmo. incluso parecía gustarles tanto que varios la cantaban. todo iba bien hasta que la música paró repentinamente

-¡Fuego, fuego, fuego-! empezó a gritar alguien. Apple Bloom se giró para poder ver que era lo que ocurría

Vio a un grupo de ponis reunidos entorno a una gran hoguera que se había formado en el centro de la fiesta "¿una hoguera en medio del Sugarcube Corner?" se preguntó mientras instintivamente comenzaba a caminar en dirección a aquellas llamas, la pelirroja y el pequeño pegaso la acompañaron.

-¡Ayuda, Ayuda!- "Al parecer alguien junto a la hoguera esta pidiendo auxilio" Empujando, retorciéndose o incluso golpeando, Apple Bloom fue capaz de llegar hasta aquella hoguera que había aparecido misteriosamente, a medida que avanzaba Apple Bloom pudo ver rostros llenos de espanto y algunos pequeños chillidos que al parecer eran potros pequeños llorando. Miró a su alrededor, no fue capaz de encontrar al poni que rogaba auxilio, pero vio que todos estaban mirando a la hoguera, incluso su hermana quien apareció casualmente al lado de ella.

Miro hacia el fuego, miro su llamas rojas y amarillas, las vio moverse de un lado para otro, y vio bajo ellas. No era leña, papel, carbón ni tampoco plástico lo que se estaba incendiando...era un poni.

Los minutos siguientes fueron muy confusos, Apple Bloom era capaz de recordar vagamente todos los infructuosos intentos que se hicieron por apagar aquellas llamas, primero intentaron sofocarlas, luego apagarlas con agua, después ocuparon un pequeño extintor de emergencia que había en el Sugarcube Corner. Pero nada de eso funciono. Incluso Juicy Berry, quien aseguraba tener un buen control mágico intentó apagarlas, pero eso tampoco surtió efecto. Todo Apuntaba a que aquel infeliz pronto iba a morir consumido por el fuego. Hasta que apareció él.

-No teman, soy un sacerdote del cometa, puedo apagar este fuego- A pesar de que aquel poni no hablaba con rimas, tenia un acento muy similar al de Zecora.

Los sacerdotes del cometa eran una orden ligada a la religión de los "ponis del cometa" principalmente conocida por el hecho de que supuestamente eran capaces de apagar el más poderoso de los fuegos, al igual que el dios al cual ellos adoraban.

-Ocsac,-Comenzó a orar-con tus palabras he jurado hablar, y tus dones he prometido compartir, el fuego que nos has regalado adoramos y queremos. Pero ahora, el fuego que has entregado mucho daño esta causando. Por favor dame tu poder para salvar esta alma de tu fuego, y yo personalmente me ocupare de salvarlo de los terrores de que podría causarle aquel al que alguna vez llamaste hermano.- Una vez terminada su oración miro detenidamente al poni y a las llamas que de el se alimentaban.

Una serie de murmullos inquietos se escucharon cuando colocó repentinamente uno de sus cascos en el fuego. Las llamas empezaron a trepar por su brazo "si le duele, entonces lo disimula muy bien" Apple Bloom miro los acontecimientos emocionada, ella había escuchado rumores en la escuela pero era la primera vez que veia actuar a un sacerdote del cometa.

El fuego, que continuaba trepando por el brazo de aquel poni, comenzó abruptamente a cambiar de color, el verde remplazó al rojo para luego volverse azul y después nuevamente rojo, y así continuó durante un rato hasta que las llamas comenzaron a contraerse y a acumularse sobre los cascos de aquel que decía ser un sacerdote del cometa.

Finalmente, los fuego abandonaron el cuerpo de el poni al que habían atacado solo para permanecer entre los cascos del sacerdote. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo más extravagante de aquella noche. El seguidor de Ocsac se llevó el casco en llamas hasta la boca y para cuando lo volvió a sacar no quedaba ninguna llma sobre su casco, luego escupió las llamas al aire en donde se disolvieron al instante "como si fuese un dragón".

Todos aplaudieron y por un momento Apple Bloom no pudo evitar pensar que se habían olvidado del poni que estaba en el suelo con quemaduras aun revolcándose tratando de apagar el fuego que ya no estaba sobre él. por desgracia poco desgracia poco después cayo inconsciente por el dolor. Resulto que no todos se habían olvidado de aquel infeliz, antes de que pasaran dos segundo Challenger ya estaba juntó a él brindándole su ayuda tal y como era su deber como capitán de la policía. El sacerdote tambien estaba prestando su ayuda a aquel poni.

-¡Badge!¡Badge!-Empezó a gritar Chall molesto-¡¿Donde demonios estas maldito imbecil? No puedes desaparecer ahora que necesitó tu maldita cabeza! ¡Badge, Baged! ¡Te juro por tu puta madre que si no apareces aquí antes de que cuente tres te degrado! ¡uno...dos...!-En aquel momento, de entre la multitud y con paso torpe, apareció un poni de tierra "es bastante joven" pensó Apple Bloom, en realidad era un adulto y era mayor que Apple Bloom, pero comparándolo con el resto de los ponis adultos el era poco más que un adolescente.

-¡Si, Señor!- Clamó el joven una vez que llegó ante Challenger, poniendose un casco en la frente con gesto militar. Sin dejar de asistir al poni que hasta hace poco habia estado envuelto en llamas, el pegaso estiro una de sus alas y golpeo fuertemente el rostro del joven. Challenger era el único pegaso , que Apple Bloom conociese, que fuese capaz de usar sus alas tal y como otros ponis usarían sus cascos. Había quienes lo llamaban "el poni de los seis cascos" pero nunca lo hacían ante él.

-¿Que son esas tonterias de "Si señor"? Eres policia. No un tonto guardia real, tu sirves al pueblo que proteges, no eres el juguete de las princesas ¿Quedó claro?- "Challenger sigue siendo igual de duro con Badge" Chall era alguien bastante simple, pero cuando empezaba a ejercer de policía se volvía la pesadilla de los criminales, e incluso, del resto de los oficiales, sin importarle ni su rango, raza, sexo, tamaño, carácter o edad. "Y aun así todos los oficiales lo admiran y respetan"

-Si, se... digo capitán. Si, Capitán. Me quedó claro- "Todavía no me explicó como es que un poni tan torpe y tan joven llegó a ser teniente tan rápido" Cuando Badge ingresó a la policía de Ponyville se convirtió casi inmediatamente en el casco derecho de Challenger, quien lo ascendió rápidamente a teniente. Algunos decían que eso se debia a que era el perrito faldero de Chall, pero por lo que Apple Bloom sabia, aquel poni de tierra merece con creces todos los ascensos que ha recibido.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que lleves inmediatamente a este poni al hospital. Quiero que te quedes con el día y noche. Que escuches el diagnostico de los doctores, quiero que esperes a que despierte, cuando lo haga me mandaras a llamar y le preguntaras todo lo que sepa-

-Esta bien se... Capitán. ¿Lo debo llevar al hospital de Ponyville?.-

-No, llévalo al de Canterlot- Dijo sarcástico-por supuesto que al de Ponyville ¿a cual otro lo ibas a llevar imbécil?- Cuando Challenger actuaba como policía se volvía bastante pesado además de deslenguado. El poni de tierra obedeció, y con un poco de esfuerzo logro levantar al inconsciente unicornio, esto permitió que Apple Bloom lo observase con mayor claridad. A pesar de las quemaduras a aquel poni todavía le quedaban pedazos de pelaje y uno que otro mechón de su crin. "pobre... gracias a esas quemaduras nunca más volverá a ser el mismo. Ni siquiera puedo distinguir su Cutie Mark"

A Apple Bloom le había costado demasiado obtener su Cutie Mark y por lo tanto comprendía lo importante que ese símbolo podría ser para un poni. "Ahora los ponis ya no sabrán cual es su talento". Cuando Badge se retiro con el quemado lo hizo acompañado del sacerdote. Challenger continuó gritando.

-¡Sky, Sky! ¡Se que también viniste a esta fiesta, Skyler! ¡Te quiero aquí inmediatamente o voy a hacer algo peor que degradarte desgraciada!- nuevamente de entre la multitud salio un poni. En esta ocasión era una yegua. Caminó con gracia hasta Challenger. Era una unicornio preciosa, de finas facciones, rostro gentil y cuerpo perfecto. Con cada paso que daba seducía a un semental en algún lugar de esa habitación. Pero la belleza de la oficial no era suficiente para calmar a su capitán.

-Que desea mi, Capitán- Su voz era hermosa, tanto que se decía que los sementales harían cualquier cosa por no dejar de oír su dulce sonido.

-¡Que hagas tu trabajo, que otra cosa voy a desear de ti estúpida! Cuando ese semental entro al Sugarcube Corner ya estaba envuelto en llamas, quiero que salgas de aquí y que busques cualquier cosa a la que se pueda llamar evidencia. Quiero ver un informe sobre mi escritorio mañana en la mañana, quiero que detalles todo lo que encuentres y para que sirve cada cosa. ¿Entendido?- Pese a lo insultante y brusco de estas palabras la unicornio se mantenía indiferente.

-¿y que va a hacer usted capitán?- preguntó provocativa

-¿Que te importa lo voy a hacer? Yo me ocupare de mi trabajo, tu ocúpate del tuyo-

-Por supuesto, mi querido Capitán. Tendrá ese informe mañana a primera hora- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta con paso lento pero atractivo.

-¡Camina más rápido, o si no ese informe no estará listo para mañana en la mañana!- pero la orden del capitán fue ignorada y la unicornio continuó caminando con ese precioso y hermoso ritmo. A Challenger no le quedó de otra más que aguantar esa insolencia.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que Challenger advirtió que todos lo estaban mirando.-¡Que están mirando imbéciles! ¡Continúen con su estúpida fiesta!- El capitán de la policía dio la orden y los ponis, a pesar de que no eran policías, obedecieron. En un principio parecia que la fiesta iba a acabar ahí mismo, pero el talento para las fiestas de Pinkie Pie era tan bueno que las cosas no tardaron en volver a animarse.

Solo las hermanas Apple se atrevieron a acercarse a aquel furioso semental.

-Sacate la placa de policía un momento Challen,-El pegaso no llevaba puesta ninguna placa, pero se entendía lo que Applejack quería decir- esto es una fiesta, no puedes estar gritándole así a los ponis- Gradualmente, la expresión de furia en el rostro de Challenger se convirtió en calma. "Ya no esta ejerciendo de policía" Pensó Apple Bloom. Challenger tenia dos personalidades, una era la del civil calmado y agradable, la otra era la del iracundo capitán de la policia de Ponyville. Cada vez que el pegaso empezaba a ejercer su oficio se volvia bastante gritón y grosero.

-El oficio requiere que sea rudo, mientras más miedo me tengan, más colaboraran- explicó.

-a mí me parece que estas buscando que te odien en vez de que te teman-

-da igual. ¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-¿Quien crees que lo hizo, tu sabes, lo de incendiar a ese poni?-

-Me hago una idea de quien fue, pero el Modus Operandi no concuerda, todos estaban en esta fiesta así que lo más probable es que no haya testigos. No te puedo decir mucho más, el resto son detalles confidenciales. Sera mejor que vuelvas a la fiesta y trates de no pensar mucho en ello. La verdad, no creo que tengamos muchas posibilidades de atrapar al culpable-

-Ya veo- Applejack se alejó. Y Apple Bloom se acercó al pegaso.

-Oye Chall, ¿tu crees que...?- Apple Bloom se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas con que terminar su frase. Challenger la miró un segundo y luego suspiró.

-Es lo más probable Apple Bloom. Pero como le dije a tu hermana, no creo que tengamos muchas posibilidades de atrapar al culpable. Así que trata de no pensar en ello- El resto de la fiesta pasó rápido, demasiado rápido. Antes de que la potra preadolecente se diese cuenta ya estaba caminando devuelta a casa con su hermana.

-Fue una buena fiesta ¿no crees?.- preguntó Applejack

-Sí... supongo que sí. Fue demasiado gracioso cuando Spicer se emborrachó y salió a la pista de baile- A pesar de los eventos iniciales Apple Bloom se había divertido mucho.

-Eso fue genial. Pero fue todavía más gracioso cuando Rainbow Dash salió de la cocina cubierta de esa cosa verde, al principio la mitad de los ponis la confundió con un monstruo, hasta que Pinkie Pie les explicó la situación.-

-Si eso fue bastante gracioso.- Pensó en voz alta. para luego mirar en frente. No iban ni siquiera a mitad de camino a Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom todavía tenia tiempo para hacer una visita rápida a aquel lugar.-Applejack... Te importaría adelantarte, quiero hacer algo antes de ir a casa-

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres con algo?- la miró casi con ojos aseguradores.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, hermana- La mirada de Applejack se suavizo.

-Esta bien, pero apúrate, ya ha atardecido bastante, te quiero en casa antes de las doce-

-así sera.-

* * *

Aquel monumento era de un color azul profundo, con bordes de un color rojo sangre pero irregulares, hasta el día de hoy varios ponis discuten si aquellos fueron detalles al azar o el escultor quiso representar aquella noche en su obra, nadie nunca lo ha sabido con certeza, ni mucho menos Apple Bloom, pero lo que ella si sabia es que cada uno de los nombres que estaba grabados en esa piedra eran importantes. Para Apple Bloom la piedra quemada era sin duda alguna el monumento más importante que se había construido para honrar a todos los que murieron durante aquella trágica noche. Lo que Apple Bloom no sabia es que se allí se encontraría con Sweetie Belle.

-Pensé que Rarity te habia llevado de vuelta a la Boutique.- comentó Apple Bloom mientras que se acercaba lentamente a la poni que estaba sentada frente al monumento, leyendo cada nombre uno por uno.

-Me volví a escapar- confesó sin despegar la vista de las letras-A penas Rarity comenzó a trabajar me fugué por la ventana-

-Ya veo. Sabes, cada vez que pasó por aquí nunca te veo. Llegué a pensar que no visitabas este lugar.-

-me ofendes Apple Bloom, como se te ocurre que no visitaría este lugar, cuando aquí están grabados los nombres de las personas más ilustres de Ponyville- "Cada vez se parece más a Rarity, ocupa las misma palabras que ella ocuparía". A pesar de eso Apple Bloom no podía negar que Sweetie Belle tenia razón. Al mirar en la piedra los primeros nombres con los que se encontró fueron los del matrimonio Cake y el de su hija menor Pumpkin Cake. "Solo Pound Cake" sobrevivió al incendio. Al mirar hacia otro lugar encontró el nombre de Bon Bon. Al buscar un par de lineas más abajo pudo distinguir otro nombre, esta vez mucho más cercano a ella.

"Big Macintosh" no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver el nombre de su querido hermano, le parecía como si fuese ayer cuando estaban recogiendo manzanas juntos en los huertos de Sweet Apple Acres, en medio del dolor Apple Bloom cerro los ojos un momento para contener una lagrima.

"eeyup" Volvió abrir los ojos bruscamente "solo fue un recuerdo" pensó conmocionada. Decidió apartar la vista del nombre de su hermano. Pero la suerte fue cruel con ella y derivó en un nombre igual de horrible. Esta vez sí derramó la lagrima. Ella todavía recordaba con dolor como su pata y un mechón de pelo colgaban de una de las bolsas de cadáveres.

-A diferencia de nosotras,-comenzó Sweetie Belle- ella no vivió lo suficiente como para obtener su Cutie Mark, eso siempre me provocó mucha pena- "A mí también" pensó Apple Bloom mientras leía el nombre de Scootaloo en la piedra.

-Fue una muy buena amiga-


	6. Spike (Parte 1)

_**Hola a todos**_

_**veo que el último capitulo conmocionó un poco, pues eso significa que cumplió con su objetivo, este capitulo será más tranquilo**__**.**_

_** A la larga, mi plan es que todos los personajes puedan llegar a contar sus experiencias pasadas y presentes luego de la muerte de Twilight, la cual **_**_también llegará a ser revelada a su debido momento, aunque he dejado y seguiré dejando algunas pistas a medida que este fic avance._****_  
_**

**_Un dato curioso, durante este fic he hecho y seguiré haciendo varios guiños a juego de tronos, esto se debe ha que me he leído los libros, uno de estos guiños es, por ejemplo, el cometa rojo que Juicy Berry tiene como Cutie Mark._**

**__****PD: para los que siguen este fic o mi traducción de Past Sins, ahora que se acabaron mis vacaciones (las cuales resultaron ser anormalmente largas) no puedo avanzar tan rápido con la traducción de Past Sins, ni con el desarrollo de este Fic. Tendrán que tener más paciencia**

* * *

_**Día 3**_

Dragon: Reptil de grandes proporciones, generalmente alado. Pariente de los cocodrilos, los caimanes y los gaviales. Se le atribuyen cualidades y habilidades tales como ser poseedor de una gran sabiduría y conocimiento o pecar con una gran avaricia y codicia que le conduzca a devastar poblaciones enteras para apilar gigantescos tesoros. Por lo tanto, la imagen y figura del dragón ha ido variando y ha sido interpretada de muy diversas formas a lo largo de la historia. En tierras de occidente hay una cantidad muy limitada de ejemplares, el mito popular dice que los dragones, al igual que los grifos, las manticoras y los primeros ponis, provienen del mitológico continente de Pangea. Los dragones poseen habilidades piroquineticas natas, estas habilidades suelen manifestarse generalmente como exhalaciones de fuego, es sabido que con el estudio y preparación adecuadas un dragón puede llegar a dominar completamente la piroquinesis e incluso darle propiedades mágicas.

"Genial, ahora tengo que buscar otra palabra" pensó molesto Spike, mientras comenzaba a buscar ,sin mucho ánimo, la palabra "Piroquinesis" entre las paginas del ejemplar de la "Resumida Enciclopedia ilustrada" que había sacado de entre uno de los muchos estantes de la biblioteca real de Canterlot. "Pirofobia, Piromancia, Piromania. Aquí esta; Piroquinesis"

Piroquinesis: habilidad de crear o controlar el fuego con la mente, generalmente propia de los dragones, es posible imitar esta habilidad con la magia de unicornio aunque nunca sera igual de efectiva. Es sabido que en la religión dedicada al cometa rojo todo aquel que aspire convertirse en sacerdote debe dominar esta habilidad, para esto son enviados a las exóticas tierras de Sahabana donde estudian incansablemente la piroquinesis. El termino "Piroquinesis" proviene del...Bla...Bla...Bla.

Spike guardo insatisfecho la "Resumida Enciclopedia ilustrada" en su respectivo estante y se dirigió al escritorio del bibliotecario.

Cuando la princesa lo convocó a él y a las ponis de la armonía a Canterlot para informarles del saqueo a la tumba de Twilight Sparkle. Spike, al igual que las cinco ponis que lo acompañaban, se vio obligado a quedarse en la ciudad durante algunos días para prestar testimonios a los oficiales y acompañarlos en los peritos policiales. Entre medio de todas esas cosas, Spike encontró un poco de tiempo libre el cual ocupó para visitar la biblioteca de Canterlot.

-Entonces Spike, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?- Preguntó el encargado de la biblioteca. A sus sesenta años Greg ,el bibliotecario, fácilmente podría ser confundido con un jovenzuelo de veinte. En los primeros años de vida de Spike, cuando él vivía junto a Twilight Sparkle en el castillo de las princesas, el dragón escuchaba como los guardias y las sirvientas del castillo esparcían el rumor de que Greg había encontrado el secreto de la vida eterna entre uno de los muchos libros de la biblioteca. Pero eran solo rumores.

-Más o menos. dime Greg, ¿tienes en algún lugar algún libro sobre la Piroquinesis que puedas prestarme?- El anciano, aunque para nada viejo, unicornio asintió mientras hacia levitar ,desde un estante lejano, un no muy grueso libro. Lo coloco sobre su escritorio para que Spike pudiera observarlo con mayor facilidad.

-Tienes mucha suerte Spike, es el ultimo libro que me queda sobre la Piroquinesis. Por alguna razón, a los ponis del cometa les encanta ese tema. Prácticamente he prestado todos los libros que hablan de la piroquinesis o el fuego en general. Todos menos este- Explicó el poni mientras Spike miraba cuidadosamente el ejemplar. El libro tenia una cubierta color negro con unos preciosos bordes dorados, parecía casi sin usar. En la portada había un grabado en oro de un dragón de tres cabezas. Spike leyó el titulo del libro "Dracarys".

-Es un libro bastante valioso- continuó Greg-Lo he mantenido oculto de todos esos ponis del cometa, he escuchado que tienen una seria obsesión por quemar cosas. Este ejemplar es demasiado importante como para prestárselo a cualquiera, pero yo te conozco desde antes de que pudieras ponerte en pie, así que confió en ti Spike, por eso te lo voy a prestar. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa: Debes mantenerlo fuera de la vista del resto de los ponis. En especial de los seguidores del cometa. Este libro es uno de los pocos libros existentes que hayan sido escritos por dragones, ¿quien mejor para leerlo que otro dragón?-

* * *

_**Día 5**_

"A un dragón se le atribuyen cualidades y habilidades tales como ser poseedor de una gran sabiduría y conocimiento o pecar con una gran avaricia y codicia que le conduzca a devastar poblaciones enteras para apilar gigantescos tesoros." Pensó Spike recordando lo que había leído en la "Resumida enciclopedia ilustrada"

"¿Avaricia o Sabiduría?" Se preguntó el dragón mientras recodaba el incidente vivido hace unos tres o cuatro años "Dejé que la avaricia me dominara, me volví loco. hice daño a muchos ponis." Spike todavía recordaba las miradas acusadoras, aun hasta el día de hoy habían ponis que lo miraba de esa forma, el joven dragón se vio obligado a aprender a ignorarlos. "Pero no puedo negar que se sintió bien ser de ese tamaño, yo era gigante y tenia un montón de cosas que había tomado, aquello se sintió bastante bien."

Spike estaba sentado fuera de una de las tantas casas del pueblo, esperando al poni que la habitaba con bastante paciencia "Debe de estar en la fiesta de Juicy, gran parte del pueblo esta en aquella fiesta. No puedo creer que haya dejado la biblioteca sola para esto, debí de haberme quedado allí." Pesé a todos estos pensamientos el dragón permaneció esperando.

La noche era bastante tranquila y poco particular, una noche como cualquier otra, no había nada en especial. La luna había salido como hacia todas las noches "bueno, casi todas las noches" y de vez en cuando un gato callejero pasaba junto al dragón. Spike los llamaba para que se acercasen y así poder acariciarlos, pero todos lo ignoraban y pasaban de largo "estúpidos gatos". Tuvo que pasar mucho rato para que Artax llegase a su casa. "Volvió de la fiesta bastante temprano" observó Spike "Bueno, mejor para mí"

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó sin mucha demora el poni de tierra cuando vio al dragón esperándolo afuera de su casa.

-Quiero hablar contigo- respondió Spike mientras Artax colocaba la llave en la cerradura de la puerta

-Déjame ver si entendí- comenzó el grisáceo poni de tierra- ¿Quieres hablar con alguien tan desgraciado, bastardo, malnacido, imbécil, desconsiderado, estúpido e hijo de puta como yo?- Preguntó Artax citando uno por uno cada uno de los insultos que había recibido por parte de Spike. El joven dragón asintió con la cabeza y Artax abrió la puerta.-Esta bien, pasa y ponte cómodo-

Además de ser una de las pocas casas con instalación eléctrica en Equestria, la casa de Artax era bastante amplia y bien amoblada, A mano izquierda resaltaba una fila de tres armarios pegados a la pared uno al lado del otro, junto a estos había un bolso de viaje a medio llenar" Parece que Artax planea hacer un viaje" y a la mano derecha había un grupo de cómodos sillones. A un lado de los sillones había un estante lleno de libros, al lado de estos libros había una llamativa, pero pequeña, esfera metálica que tenia un botón en un extremo. Spike se sentó en el sillón contiguo a este estante mientras que Artax pasó a sentarse en otro sillón justo al frente del que había elegido Spike, solo una pequeña mesita de madera los separaba.

-Entonces, ¿que es tan importante como para que hayas dejado la biblioteca sola?- Consultó Artax.

-¿como sabes que dejé la biblioteca sola?-

-Juicy esta en su fiesta de bienvenida y tu estas aquí. Eso significa que no hay nadie en la biblioteca.-

-Pude haberle pedido a un vecino que la cuidase, siempre hacia eso antes de que llegase Juicy-

-Por su puesto. ¿Como no se me ocurrió? No hay nada más entretenido que quedarse cuidando una biblioteca mientras el resto del pueblo esta de fiesta- respondió sarcástico. Spike enojado apretó los dientes y pasó por alto la burla. Spike de verdad necesitaba hablar de este tema con Artax-En serio, ¿que te trae aquí?-

-Quería preguntarte que tanto sabes de Pangea- Spike notó que en el rostro de Artax se formaba una mirada de intriga.

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo sé algo de Pangea? No recuerdo haberle comentado nunca nada a nadie sobre Pangea- Ahora era el turno de Spike de demostrar sus capacidades de razonamiento.

-Veras, hasta donde te he escuchado hablar, tu y tus dos hermanos comparten el mismo padre y la misma madre-

-como la gran mayoría de los hermanos de Equestria- comentó Artax.

-Pues durante el juicio 343, el fiscal mostró tu acta de nacimiento. Según el registro civil ni tu ni tus hermanos tienen padre, aunque si comparten la misma madre- Spike notó como el interés de Artax en el tema incrementaba a medida que hablaba.-Según el mito, la gente de Pangea huye de su continente y emigra al nuestro con la esperanza de encontrar la paz que nunca tuvieron en su tierra natal. Si tu papá es un emigrante, entonces no tiene un acta de nacimiento y por lo tanto, tú padre al no tener acta de nacimiento, no puede inscrito como padre en tu propia acta de nacimiento.-

-Así que tu teoría es que mi padre viene de Pangea, y piensas que él debió de contarme algo sobre su tierra natal.- Artax sonrió-Es una bonita teoría y tiene bastante lógica. Solo responderme una pregunta más ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en Pangea?- Spike titubeo, dudando si debía responder o no.

-Hay un mito que dice que los dragones provenimos de Pangea- respondió tímido. Artax suspiro

-Así que estas investigando tus orígenes- El poni de tierra calló por un momento, como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras- Seré franco contigo Spike. Como dije antes tu teoría tiene bastante lógica...pero es incorrecta, es verdad, mi papá no tiene acta de nacimiento porque no nació en Equestria. Pero tampoco nació en Pangea. No pensaste en que mi papá pudo haber nacido en cualquier otro reino de este continente. Y la verdad el mito de Pangea es bastante absurdo, honestamente es demasiado improbable que Pangea exista si quiera. Lo siento Spike-

* * *

**_Día_**_** 6**_

"Deben de ser la una o las dos de la mañana" Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Spike había hablado con Artax, y el dragón todavía estaba furioso, había vuelto a la biblioteca en medio de una avalancha de ira, se había tragado su orgullo visitando a Artax y no había conseguido nada. "El mito de Pangea es bastante absurdo" las palabras del poni de tierra resonaban en su mente. -Maldito idiota- le había respondido Spike furioso al momento de despedirse "ahora tiene un insulto nuevo que agregar a su lista" No es que Spike fuese muy fácil de provocar, pero Artax en particular le causaba una ira increíble.

Juicy había vuelto a la biblioteca de la fiesta poco después de que Spike volviese de casa de Artax, la pelirroja estaba un poco afectada por el alcohol, solo un poco, así que partió casi de inmediato a buscar su cama. Mientras tanto Spike estaba canalizando su ira de otras maneras.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, Spike apiló unos tantos papeles sobre la mesa y preparó un balde con agua por si llegaba a perder el control de las llamas. "ahora todo depende de mi capacidad de concentración" hojas de cuaderno, de diario y papel de baño eran parte de aquella pila. "Vamos arde, tienes que arder. La otra vez logré apagar el fuego con la mente ¿Por qué no puedo prenderlo?" Spike miraba casi sin pestañear aquella pila, mientras seguía las instrucciones del libro que le había prestado Greg. Respiración lenta, pausada y suave, un poco de relajación en las articulaciones, ojos atentos y sobre todo oídos sordos.

-Así que estas practicando la piroquinesis- Todo lo que Spike había estado construyendo en los últimos minutos se derrumbo al instante.

-¿No deberías de estar durmiendo?- Preguntó el dragón más decepcionado que enojado por la perdida de su prácticamente nulo avance.

-Solo estoy haciendo un pequeño paseo nocturno- respondió evasiva la unicornio. "Sigue con problemas para dormir" habían pasado alrededor de treinta horas desde que Spike había vuelto de Canterlot, por lo tanto, contando esta noche, había compartido la biblioteca con Juicy durante dos noches seguidas. La primera noche la unicornio se levantaba continuamente daba un paseo por la biblioteca y volvía a su habitación, ella creía pasar desapercibida, pero el sensible oído de Spike lo había practicamente obligado a despertarse cada vez que la unicornio lo hacia.

-Es bastante normal que los dragones jóvenes se interesen por aprender sobre la piroquinesis-continuó Juicy-esta en tu sangre después de todo. Aunque por lo que veo no estas progresando mucho, tu técnica es buena, así que supongo que lo que te falta a ti es la mentalización, déjame enseñarte.- La unicornio posó sus ojos verdes sobre la pila de papeles. Durante un momento parecía que nada iba a pasar, pero fue solo un momento, de la nada una pequeña chispa roja comenzó a salir del papel y antes de que Spike dijese nada, la chispa ya se había vuelto fuego.

Spike Se levantó sorprendido y tomo el balde con agua para apagar las llamas antes de que se esparcieran pero Juicy lo detuvo. La unicornio continuaba con la mirada fija en las llamas que empezaron a volverse cada vez más pequeñas y eventualmente desaparecieron.

-¿Como hiciste eso?- preguntó Spike sorprendido.

-Es facil una vez que conoces la técnica. El fuego no es como el hielo, el fuego es más pasional. No debes ordenarle que se encienda, debes desearlo- Explicó

-No quise decir eso, ¿como es que haces piroquinesis?- Preguntó Spike inquieto.

-Tenia un hermano menor al que le interesaba bastante el tema, como yo sabia que el no podría aprender solo, yo tuve que aprender para poder enseñarle cuando llegase el momento adecuado.- La unicornio calló durante un segundo-Si quieres te puedo ayudar-

-Supongo que me vendría bien la ayuda de alguien que domina la piroquinesis- Admitió Spike.

-no domino la piroquinesis. En realidad, lo que viste fue solo magia piroquinetica, una simple imitación. Solo los dragones y aquellos que estudian arduamente dominan la verdadera piroquinesis. Por ejemplo hoy en la fiesta había un pegaso que decía ser un sacerdote del cometa, el si que dominaba la piroquinesis-

"Evidentemente" pensó Spike "Todos los sacerdotes del cometa dominan la piroquinesis" Juicy estuvo durante un rato asistiendo a Spike sin mucho éxito, durante más de una hora el dragón no llegó a formar siquiera una sola chispa. Eventualmente ambos se cansaron.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- consultó Juicy

-¿Que quieres saber?-

-Hasta donde yo sé tienes trece años, ¿como es que tienes una biblioteca?-

-Es complicado y no es una historia muy bonita, no creo que te gustaría escucharla-

-Tal vez no- respondió la unicornio-pero aun así quiero escucharla-Spike lo pensó durante un par de segundos

-Eres mi asistente, supongo que debes de conocer esta historia si planeas quedarte largo tiempo aquí.-Spike suspiró "Aquí vamos" -Yo vivía con la princesa Twilight Sparkle, ella era la anterior bibliotecaria, una buena poni muy amable, de buen carácter e inteligente, era hábil con la magia al igual que tú, solo que ella era mejor. Y como bien sabe todo el mundo salvo a Equestria más de una vez.-

-Pero murió- Completó Juicy. Algo en su tono de voz le indicaba a Spike que ella se sentía triste de escuchar aquella historia.

-Pero murió- repitió Spike- Y yo pasé de asistente de bibliotecaria a bibliotecario. "Sera por poco tiempo" me había dicho a mi mismo. "Pronto volveré con las princesas"- Spike sonrió al recordar esto.-Mi plan era quedarme como bibliotecario solo durante unas semanas, mientras encontraban un reemplazante adecuado, luego me volvería a vivir en el castillo de las princesas. Pero al igual que le pasó a muchos ponis, mi planes cambiaron por completo el 10 de febrero del 2013, es curioso pensar que ese era el día en que me iba a mudar-

-¿Que ocurrió en esa fecha?- preguntó Juicy. Spike no pudo evitar dirigirla una tremenda mirada de desaprobación. "Y yo que la consideraba inteligente" Era casi inaudito que Juicy no supiese que fue lo que ocurrió aquel día.

-El 10 de febrero del 2013 fue la noche en que no salió la luna- Juicy le quedo mirando como extrañada, luego agacho las orejas.

-Ah, es verdad...jeje...lo olvidé-

-o mejor dicho, no lo sabias ¿de que planeta se supone que vienes?- preguntó sarcástico.

-Lo siento, es solo que me perdí los últimos tres años de Equestria- confesó algo tímida. "Vaya, esto es un poco desconcertante e inesperado"

-Supongo que eres afortunada-

-¿afortunada?-

-Los últimos años no han sido precisamente los mejores de Equestria. Pero volvamos al tema del que estábamos hablando, ¿querías saber como es que soy dueño de esta biblioteca? como te dije antes la heredé de Twilight quien la recibió como regalo de Celestia cuando se mudó a Ponyville, pero a pesar de esto yo quería mudarme de la biblioteca en lugar de conservarla-

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero, por qué sigues aquí? ¿no estarías mejor viviendo con las princesas?- Spike hizo una pausa "Es un tema un poco complejo"

-Mira, para que entiendas el porque me quedé, tendré que contarte lo que viví la noche en que no salio la Luna, y ese es un tema difícil de abordar y de explicar, así que presta atención porque solo te lo contaré una vez-

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, la idea era contar lo que Spike vivió la noche en que no salió la luna en este mismo capitulo, pero cuando terminé aquella historia no me sentí satisfecho con como quedó, así que decidí dejarlo para el próximo capitulo para así poder mejorarla. Por lo tanto, Spike vuelve en el próximo capitulo para completar la historia.**


End file.
